How a bet changed Everything
by Cherrynuts
Summary: like the title says Derek takes on a bet. What is it and what will Casey do when she finds out ? Why does she have to go to the doctors? DASEY of course
1. Bet easy won ?

Chapter one The Bet easy won ?

Derek's Po v

"Hey man how ye doing king of bets?" Shane asked me in a challenging way.

"Good are you up for another one ? or did my last victory scare you?" I smirked my famous smirk and waited for his reply. To my surprise a grin widened on his face

"Sure I got one for you , I bet you hundred bucks that you can't get into some certain girls pants before prom , are you on!?". His smirk only widened and as all know me I can't turn a bet down which is so easy 'cause every girl is head over heals for me.

" Of course but are you sure you can handle losing one hundred bucks? "

"So you are on , OK here are the rules ,first you can't tell her from the bet ,second I choose who it is and last you'll take her to prom got it ?"

I was curious as to why I had to take her to prom but well who cares.

"OK man who is this mysterious girl you think I can't get, do I know her?"

" Yeah you know her better than everybody else in this school, turn around she is just about to go to history lesson" I saw a smirk upon is face and as I looked at who it was I knew why . It was Casey the nerd step-sis of mine ,whom I despised with everything I had. 

"CASEY are you totally out of your mind? Are you high?!"

"Wow are you chicking out? Well then that would be my hundred bucks eh."

If I had any common sense I would have taken the defeat, but where would be the fun in that eh? I am after all the great Derek Venturi so I did something stupid as always.

"No, I don't chicken out so start saving one hundred bucks I will win this bet " with that said I left him behind and went to my next class.

Finally schools out I went towards my car when I noticed Casey talking to a guy out of my Spanish course. He was known as a player and I didn't know why but Casey talking to him made me dare I say jealous? 

"Hey Case do you need a ride home ? Nora just called and said you had to watch ED and Liz so better hurry up" I yelled hoping she would believe me.

She jogged towards me and I could see she was angry.

" Ugh Derek do you always have to humiliate me in front of everyone you couldn't just have said that you wanted to go home could you? Nooo of course not ,you had to make a fool out of me in front of Kevin".

"Well it's no like you didn't do a good job on your own Spacey "

I started the motor and waited till she got in to drive her home.

"For your information Derek I am His girlfriend so I must've done something right" this caught my attention.

"You are his WHAT !! " I nearly enough chocked on my own saliva.

"Well we didn't make it official but we will tomorrow so just so you know " she said that and that was that was said for the rest of the drive home.

Please Tell me what you think of this story , whether you like it or not. :-)


	2. The comforter

Chapter 2 The comforter

After dinner I went straight to my room and blasted my music I had to do something and do it fast or I would lose the bet, good thing today was Friday so I can get my mind off her tonight at the Party at Sam's . Looking through my cupboard I found a deep red shirt and a pair of jeans. I went downstairs and was about to leave when the door rang and I could hear Casey calling it's for her and as soon as she had said that she was at the door.

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year , there at the door was Kevin checking her out , that alone made me want to walk up there and punch the living daylight out of him.

" Hey babe you ready? You look stunning I have to keep the guys away from you or they'll take you from me", he said and I could see straight through his lies what a bastard.

She blushed and replied " Thanks and yes I am ready to go " so they left.

I did too but they were already on their way so I took my car and drove to Sam.

Once I arrived I went to the door and was greeted by some of my hockey buddies but I didn't pay much attention. I went straight to the bar getting a beer and drinking it in one sip.

"Take it easy man I don't want you to leave in the next hour because you are drunk what's gotten you so worked up ? Did you have another fight with Casey?". Sam said chuckling slightly. Sam knew about the bet and also said for me to call it of but I didn't listen.

" Casey ,Casey she is Kevin's girlfriend and she is all so happy with him ugh stupid Casey"

"Someone seems to be afraid of losing a bet ...so why not call it off?" 

"What are you talking about Sam I never lose neither will I now so leave me alone" I snapped. I then saw Casey making out with Kevin and it was enough for me to leave, I grabbed my leather jacket and left.

Once home I got myself some potato chips and threw myself on the couch turning on the TV.

No one was home ,my parents were on some anniversary trip with Marti. Edwin and Lizzie were at their friends.

About an hour later it was just past midnight the door opened to reveal Casey.

"Ah home so soon didn't your date with Kevin go so well" I said ,before I saw her face. She looked up at me and when I saw her face I could have kicked myself ,her eyes were puffy and red , which meant she must've cried but why?

"Shut the hell up Derek that is none of you business " Casey practically screamed at me before storming up the stairs and slamming her door.

I went up as well to see what has happened and when I was about to knock at her door I could hear her sobs , she was crying what happened while I was gone ? Whatever it was I was going to find out now.

I knocked at her door and opened it without her permission.

"Case …. What happened?"

She looked up at me "That is none of your business and now get out I don't want to put up with your attitude at the moment" while saying this she kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

This angered me, how can she say it was none of my business so I reacted the only I knew was right.

"Well princess if you wouldn't be such a nerd a guy would maybe look at you without thinking how ugly you look, and for your information you were the one that came in and interrupted me in watching my hockey game" I snapped and wished that I didn't because the next thing I knew was that she burying her face in her pillow crying her eyes out. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut for once?

"Case I am sor…." I wanted to apologize but she beat me to it.

" Save it you are right ". She lifted her head and looked me straight in the eye , in them I could see hurt ,regret, sadness and the sparkle,that was normally in her eyes was gone, she looked more like a dead person than the death itself.

" Kevin just said it in a nicer way but he meant the same "

"What are you talking about Case? What did he do?" I don't know why but I got scared at the way she acted .

"Kevin he.. he wanted to have… he wanted to slee…sleep with me "she chocked out the words before her body wrecked uncontrollably under her sobs , I couldn't take it any longer I went over to her, set beside her and hugged her ,something I didn't do to anyone but Marti. 

"Shhh everything is going to be okay , tell me what happened" 

I thought that she would push me away but to my surprise she hugged me back ,as if her life depended on it. As her sobs lessened she began to speak.

"He dragged me upstairs into a room ,bedroom, sniff and locked the door behind him then he walked towards me and kissed me but… but.. he wanted more he started to pull off my clothes and when I said that I wasn't ready for that he just laughed at me and pushed me onto the bed ,then he ripped off my shirt sniff ,kissed me roughly... he bit my lip and and ……" She broke off crying hard ,the more she said the angrier I got, how dare he touch Casey, she was way to innocent for a bastard like him to touch her ,without realising it I pulled her tighter to me. She calmed down again and went on

" He said things about what he was going to do to me... screwing me senseless until I can't feel anything any more was one thing ,sniff and he said he just went out with me because he wanted to know what you would say about this and what it would be like to be with a nerd. When he started to put his hands under my skirt and pull down my pants I started to scream and cry. Emily came with Sheldon,after they broke down the door, and they pulled him off me and I just ran home…"

I couldn't believe it Kevin nearly enough raped my Casey, believe me if it weren't for Casey being this down I would have gone straight to him and beat him till he was dead. I could feel my hands shake out off anger as I whispered soothing words into Casey's ear

" shhh Casey it's alright I am here and I won't let anyone touch you ever again calm down Case "

It seemed to work because she calmed down until she fell asleep in my arms. Somehow having her this close was nice, it was as if she was made for me. Her delicate body fit perfectly into mine and it felt so right to have her there, so damn right.

I lay her down on her bed carefully and tugged her in, I turned around to leave the room when someone grabbed my wrist.

" Please Derek don't go. Please sleep with me ,just for tonight " she pleaded. My face became bright red . I turned around and she saw my face and must've guessed what I have thought ,for she looked down and whispered

" I didn't mean it like that just that you sleep beside me so uhm would you ?" she asked innocently and even with her puffy red eyes she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. " Well... uhm sure " I coaxed out my face still a light shade of red. I climbed into bed beside her and lay down ,at first we lay far apart but she moved over till her body was pressed against mine and she fell asleep,_" man if only she knew what she is doing to me she is still too damn innocent for her own good "_

I wrapped my arm ,carefully, around her waist and fell asleep.

Finally done another Chapter. Puh.


	3. A visit to the doctors

Chapter 3 A visit to the Doctor's

Casey was calling my name softly " Ahh come on Case let a man sleep I need my beauty sleep just five more minutes " I said sleepily not realizing that I was still in Casey's room , or should I more precisely say in Casey's bed with her still wrapped up in my arms.

" _man I had the perfect dream yesterday Casey got home and was totally down and I cheered her up and I slept with her in the same bed " _I jolted upwards when I noticed that Casey indeed was in my arms her face bright red and she seemed to be as embarrassed as I was. 

" I am going to take a shower so uhm see you downstairs." I said while quickly walking out of her room. I went directly into the bathroom and took a really cold shower and I mean cold . " _damn it I need to get these thoughts out of my head I can't think of her in that way she is my step-sister , but her body was so warm and it felt so right and she defiantly is hot and... god damn it Derek think of something else maybe the weather yeah the sun is shining it's going to be hot outside today maybe 'Casey will wear her mini skirt and her tight tank top which show her delicate figure Shit I am doing it again_"

Meanwhile with Casey

"_Oh my god Derek really slept here but I think he is going to make fun of me when I get downstairs ,but he was really sweet yesterday and he is good looking, I can understand why all the girls are head over heals for him and the way he smeels god it's to good to be true and the way his body felt against mine was just so... okay Casey stop thinking about him this Instant, this is so wrong in so many ways first he is your step brother ,but that doesn't mean anything because technically we are not realated and ...Casey for the last time stop it he doesn't like you in that way he just thinks of you as an annoying step sister and What am I doing I am talking to myself Omg I am going insane_"

I got dressed and walked out of my room. I passed the open bathroom door hearing the shower running and I was torn between going in, doing something naughty and going downstairs, I was just about to go into the bathroom when the water stopped. I panicked and ran downstairs ,well litrally I fell downstairs and when I was at the bottom I could feel a stabbing pain run through my foot, I started to stand up but it hurt to much and I screamed out in pain.

Dereks POV

I was just out of the shower when I heard Casey scream so I grabbed a towel wrapped it around my waist and ran to Casey ,whom was hunched at the bottom of the stairs holding her left foot.

When I reached her I asked "Case is everything alright ? Are you hurt ? What happened ?"

" I tripped and fell down the stai..." She broke of when she looked at me or more like checked me out ,her eyes went from my feet to my chest, where they stayed a while and then to my face. I smirked, so maybe I had a chance with her after all.

" Like what you see ?" Í said smiling like a god damn banshee.

Caseys POV

Derek was by me not even a minute later and asked " Case is everything alright? Are you hurt? what happened ?"

I answered " I tripped and fell down the stai..." That is when my voice broke off because I lokked up and noticed that he was only in a towel and he had such a nice built chest. From all the hopckey practice he had nice abs. When I looked into his face I saw his smirk and what he said next made me blush even more " Like what you see ?"

Dereks POV

Her face was beyond red and somehow I was proud that it was me who did that to her but of course it was to good to last because she snapped back " Well who would like to check you out anyway I mean not that I did or anything ..." she stuttered the last part and I couldn't help but think that she was kinda cute ,being embarrassed and all so I let her be for now and asked again " So what happened to your foot ? It looks pretty swollen shall I take you to the Doctor's ? "

She seemed thankfull for the topic change and said " Yes ,if it doesn't bother you ?" Her face was still a light shade of pink " NO problem at all princess I am just going to get dressed wait here and don't move 'kay " I replyed knowing fully well that she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

I went upstairs , put on something more decent and came down again 10 minutes later.

" So can you walk or shall I carry you to the car ?" Somehow I hoped that she wasn't able to walk so I could feel her body once again against mine , without waiting for her reply I picked her up and carried her to my Car and drove to the hospital.

Once we arrived I carried her into the waiting area and waited for a nurse to come. It didn't take to long and she greeted us happily

" Hello what is the issue ? If you want to take a pregnancy test you will have to wait a little longer " Both Casey and I were turning red and I stuterred out

" No... I... mean we didn't well... she fell down the staris and... her foot " I looked down to embarrassed to go on, alone the image of the two of us doing **THAT **brought heat to lower regions of my body and right now I didn't need it, not at a time like that, funny I am the most popular guy in school ,the girls would die to go out with me and only thinking of Casey gets me all heated up, something definatly is wrong with me. I looked up again when the nurse spoke to us

" Oh sorry honey but most teenagers in your age exspecially such cute couples like you , already had intimate contact with each other " she smiled at us and just as Casey was about to answer what I think would be something along the lines " We aren't a couple " I interfered ,wrapped my arm around her shoulder and friendly said " ah well we didn't do it at least not then so can we get her foot checked ?"

"Of course please go to room 105 the doctor will be there soon but before just sign this it's about diseases and other stuff we need to know so we can treat her properly" she replyed and gave me a piece of paper ,which I took and carried Casey to the room. She was quiet all along the way that was until I closed the door to the patient room and she yelled in a low angry voice " Derek what was that ? We aren't a couple! Can't you for once be reasonable ?" before she could go on I cut her of and retorded

" Chilax Case it got us in here fast enough so we didn't have to wait for them to check things and now you don't have to wait ages for them to come checking your foot 'kay " . I layed her down on the table stepping away from her I took a seat next to her and started to fill the paper. The first questions were about genital, hemic, nervous, diseases and so on untill I came to the interesting part ,an evil grin appeared across my face and when I looked into her eyes she asked with slight anger in her voice

" What is it this time Derek ?" My grin only widened and I looked at the Paper before asking " So Casey had you ever had any Intimate Contakt before and if you did was it with the male or female gender ? " She reached for the paper but I was faster and jumped of the table and went on

"Could you may have infected yourself with any sexual diseases from you partner ?" Her face was reder than red and I would have gone on but she had to stand up. She nearly enough fell to the ground but I caught her just in time and turned her so she fell on top of me.

She was gazing directly into my eyes and her lips were just inches from mine, they were inviting, she leaned in and just as our lips were about to touch the door opened and the Doctor stepped in .

" Oh sorry if I am interrupting something I can go and come in later again if you want some time alone " He said chuckling. " No.. I. ..just fell ...and Derek caught me... thats all " Casey replied. I helped Casey up and layed her back on the table all the while thinking "_ stupid stupid Doctor if only he had come in later than we would have kissed what it might have felt like , arghh we were so god damn close fuck " _I was brought back to earth when the doctor asked me " So Derek how did this happen ?" I wondered why he asked me and not Casey but I couldn't help myself and said the first thing that came to my mind.

" Well it all started like this I was in the shower and when I was finished I wrapped a towel around my waist when suddenly., Casey came into the bathroom ,jumped on me and started to kiss the living daylight out of me well I slowly put her to the ground and just as it was about to get interesting she slipped and twisted her foot somehow". I said trying with all might to be serious. The next thing I knew was Casey throwing the note pad from the Doctor at me screaming "DER-EK" and I am sure the whole Hospital heard it, too.

" Well , well young lady you ankle is just twisted stay of off it for 3 days this also means no Sex at least not in bathrooms " with that said the doctor left. Seeing Casey's face made me burts out laughing. I would have gone on but Casey again tried to stand up and when I tried to help her she pushed me away.

"Go away I don't need your help "

" Case come on you must admit that it was funny somehow I mean " But she cut me of.

" No Derek for you it was fun it always is but do you ever think of other people before you do something like this ? No you don't you never do " She sank to the ground and burried her head in her hands and it seemed like she was about to cry

" Hey wait Case I didn't mean ... I didn't know that please don't cry I don't do tears " I was disrupted when I heard her laugh.

" You know what ,for you beeing the great Derek Venturi it is really easy to get you unnerved " ,she said trough her laugher, normally I would have said something mean but Just hearig her laugh made me happy especially after the accident with Kevin, stupid ass how dare he touch her. On monday I will beat him up I swear. " Revenge is sweet" is all I said to Casey before I took Casey home.

Once home we went straight to the kitching grabbing something to eat. Attached to the fridge was a note from mom and dad saying they were at a friends house for a couple of days and that we should try to not kill each other while they were gone. Sweet so I and Casey were alone at home ,so don't think anything nasty it's just good so I can comfort her._" RIIIIGHT if I keep telling myself that maybe I will believe it"._

I made dinner for me and Casey and after that we went to bed ,well she went, I stayed up a little longer writting on my new song for D-Rock ,when I heard Casey scream her lungs out.

I ran into her room and there she was on her bed , having one hell of a nightmare , I went over to her and shoke her gently " Case hey Case wake up " she woke up and looked around franaticly before she spotted me and threw herself in my arms, breaking down crying .

" You wanna tell me what this is all about ? " I asked hopping she would so I could make it better.

" I was.. and Kevin ... I ran ... I couldn't... get away " was all she said but I knew what it was about and even if I had to go to hell I would make Kevin pay for what he did to Casey.

" Shhh Case it's alright he won't come anywhere near you ever again I am going to make sure of that." I hugged her tightly to my body untill her breathing evened out. " Case .. Casey" when I heard her light snoring I knew she was asleep. I chuckled slightly and wanted to lay her down and leave when I heard her whisper

" No.. no don't go ...you smell so good Derek...like Strawberry ice crea... " This made me blush and I was thankful she was asleep, but she thinks I smell good huh? oh she was never going to hear the end of it.I again like the night before layed down beside her and this time it was me who pulled her closer towards me, wrapping my arms protectivly around her. Tomorrow would be a long day, was my thought before dozing of to sleep, just to be dreaming about her.

SO I guess this chapter was a liitle longer than expected hehe . Review please.


	4. Fight and maybe a Date ?

Chapter 4 Fight and maybe a Date

"Derek... Derek" I heard Casey calling ,her voice just above a whisper. I opened my eyes and her face was just inches away from mine ,her eyes locked on mine. We stared at each other for god knows how long ,_"God her eyes are beautiful" ._Before I knew what was happening our faces inched closer and closer until our lips were barley touching. " Derek I.." I couldn't take it any longer and closed the gap between us, capturing her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. When she didn't respond I was just about to pull away ,the feeling of rejection building it's way through my stomach ,when I felt her ,slowly, sneak her arms around my neck and kissing me back ever so lightly.Just then I could have died and gone to heaven, god did it feel good. The kiss ended much too soon for my liking but then again the smile she gave me was breath taking. " Wow " was all she said. " Yeah Wow you are one hell of a kisser Case" I whispered ,smirking at the blush that was creaping across her face ,she looked so adorable.

" I think I'll take a shower yeah I'll do that " She said before jumping off the bed and running towards the bathroom.I just lay on her bed thinking about the kiss ,when a thought came to my head and before I knew it, I was in my room ,at my computer booking tickets for todays Ballet show. I quickly turned off my Pc when I heard the shower being turned off and Casey opening the door to my room. She stood in my doorway wearing a tank top and short shorts and with short I mean short. " Is there something you want from me ? " I asked still a little dazed by her appereance. She looked down, fiddling with her hands before answering " Derek I don't know how to put it but I ... uhm... well..." she broke off seeming to be at a loss of words. " What is it Case did something happen to you ? " I asked my voice full of concern.

" No ! I mean no it's just that I ... why are you being so nice to me ? I don't understand I thought you hated me and just a few minutes ago we ki.. kissed and it was amazing at least I thought so and Der-ek what are you doing?" I couldn't believe she thought that, I could never hate her. I stood up and walked towards her and as I stood infront of her I pulled her into a tight embrace. I bend my head down so my mouth was just above her ear and whispered " I could never hate you Case ,even if I wanted to it's impossiable, so would you do me the favour of going on a date with me ?" I could feel the heat emmiting from her face.

" I ... yes I would" Hearing her say this made my heart jump for joy. " Sweet so go and get dressed into something nice the strawberry ice cream man has a suprise for you." I said giving her a kiss upon her cheek." When ... how ..." she was at a los of words . "Let's just say you speak in your sleep" I smirked when I saw her getting more and more nervous.

"Did I say something else ?"

"Actually you did ,it was something along the lines ,Oh how I wish Derek would always stay by my side so I can kiss him whenever I want and we could have se..." I was cut of by Casey voice " Derek I didn't say that you are so stupid " She stuck her tounge out and left in a huff.

I went to take a shower. After that I went downstairs and grabbed something to eat ,which was a bowl of cereal ,since we didn't have anything else. "_ geezz why didn't our Parents go grocerie shopping before they went and visit some of their friend_s". I thought to myself.Suddenly the phone rang and Sam was on the other side of the line.

" Hey D how's it going ?"

" Fine Sam 'sup? "

" Fine ? Well how's your little bet going ? Fine aswell ?"

"_The bet fuck I totally forgot about that ,I can't do that to Casey she doesn't deserve that."_

"Oh the bet I think that...eh... you were...eh... right she would never go out with me nor would she let me get in to her panties so I guess Shane .. he won " Just as I was about to go on Casey entered the kitchen " Hey Derek um how about this do you like it ? Or should I go and dress into something else ? You could tell me what I should dress for then I could decide whether or not I am dressed right? ."

" No Case what you are wearing is amazing really." she left and went upstairs again and Sam spoke up again "

So you can't get her huh ? Very funny I nearly enough believed you, But what are you going to do now ? Shane isn't going to let the bet slip like that ,at least not anymore so you really have got a probem. "

"I know but I can't do that to Casey I mean she doesn't deserve that so i gotta go tell you more when i figured something out bye" "

_Great now what am I going to do I can't tell her or she will never talk to me again, she won't even look at me again"_. I jerked upwards when something touched my shoulder. " What is wrong with you ? You seem so jumpy lately "

"God Casey you scared the shit out of me ,nothing is wrong..." I couldn't go on for I finally got a full view of her ,she was wearing a night blue ,knee lenght dress without straps ,which fit her body like a second skin and showed off her curves in all the right places.

"Derek your Face is quite red maybe you have a fever or something here let me check " .She put one of her hands on my forehead ,stepping closer to my face ,which led to my face becoming an even brigther shade of red.

"Derek you head is really warm maybe you should lie down for a bit" She half asked ,half demanded. I was so dazzled by her presense that I couldn't even talk so I just let actions talk I really couldn't help it after all I'm just a guy. I snuck my arms around her waist ,pulling her closer to my body and kissed her. I licked her botton lip and begged for entrance and she opened her mouth and let me in.It felt amazing ,she tasted like Vanilla , I just couldn't get enough off her ,sadly though we had to pull apart ,for lack of air.When we parted we were both panting for air.

" Do you now know why my face was so warm ? If not I will have to show you again" I said while nibbling at her neck and I got what I wanted she moaned out my name ,which was rather funny because she tried to keep the noise from escaping.I wanted to hear more from her so I trailed a path of kisses from her neck to her shoulder then down again to where her dress covered her breasts and just as I was about to go on Casey wrapped her legs around my waist and started to kiss her way from my neck to my jaw untill she found my mouth and attacked it with a kiss. We would have gone on if it weren't for a certain familiy that decided to come home at that exact moment.

" Derek , Casey we are home , we hope you didn't kill each other " I heard Nora yelling and Casey jumped of off me in a mere second ,beat red and embarrassed ," _damn...damn it all to hell why do we always get interupted when it starts to get thrilling_. ".

"Smerek I missed you so much " Marti said while demonstraiting with her arms how much it was. I picked her up and spun her around. " Smarti I missed you even more."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nora hugging Casey and then she asked " Casey ,honey, why are you all dressed up like that ? Are you going out with Kevin ?" _" Casey will never ever again go out with Kevin ,not while I am still alive. Ok shit Derek think come on you can do it ...I got it."_

"No she is going out with Sam, Emily and me ,we are going to watch ehh.. the new movie..." I said .

" Oh that's nice so where are Emily and Sam then ? " Nora asked but this time Casey answered " We are meeting them at the movies so Derek get a grip or we are going to be late thanks to you " She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out the front door, to my car. Once inside I started it. The first 2 minutes were quiet untill I couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing.

" What's wrong with you? " Casey half yelled half asked me. " Well you should have seen your face when Nora hugged you it was priceless " I said between laughter. I recieved an angry glare from her_ "oh man if looks could kill I think I would be dead by now " _before she turned her head away and looked out of her window.

" Oh come on you have to admit it was fun was it not ?" I shouldn't have said that becasue the next thing I knew I was beeing yelled at by Casey " Fun Fun do you even know what my mom would have done if she caught us ? I mean it's not every day that you find brother and sister making out in the kitchen it's not right Derek ". She trailed of and that was good because I could speak now

" Ok First of all we are not blood related we are step brother and sister so it's not that absurd and second of all what would she have done ? She can't change anything "

" You think ? God Derek you don't know my mom she will be so disappointed if she knew that I had any intimate contact with you ..."

" Oh so I am not good enough then am I ?" I parked the Car at the side of the road becasue now I had something to say.

"Well I am sorry to be such a disappointment to you so maybe you are right things should stay the way they were." I turned away from her ,about to leave the car when she grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me back into my place.

" Well maybe they should I mean I must've been out of my mind to ever think of you in any other way than a brother ..." That's all I heard becasue I left the Car ,about to go for a walk when Casey also got out and ran towards me.

" Oh no you don't mister you will listen to what I have to say. All you care about is how you get into my panties and then you throw me away like all the other girls you've been with " She wanted to go on but I turned around ,pushed her back to the car ,so she was trapped between me and the car. She looked into my eyes.

"You think I would go through all the trouble for just getting into you panties ? How stupid are you Case I mean why would I do something like that ,you aren't even pretty all you are is a grade grubbing klutz and that's all you'll ever be so spare me with you wild theories" As soon as my mind registred what I had said I wanted to take it back. _" Fuck why can't I for once keep my mouth shut."_

" So at least we saved you a lot of trouble then didn't we, let's go back home and forget about all this ok? " Casey whispered and looked down ,her voice broke and I knew she was crying and even worse it was me who caused it. She tried to get out of my grip but I didn't let her.

"Case I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said it's just "

"Derek let me go I want to go home.."

" No , I won't ,god you know I am not good with words but I care for you Casey I li.. like you and when you said that you wanted to call things off something in me snapped and I didn't mean to let it out on you "

"_man I am turning into a sappy type more and more crap"_

" I'm sorry ,too Derek I overreacted " by now she was looking me straight in the eye and I wiped away the remaining tears and then kissed her ,showing her with actions what I couldn't put in words.

When we finally pulled apart Casey was the first to speak.

" Derek not that this isn't romantic and all but where did you want to take me ? "

"Well we still have got an hour before we have to be there so what can we do ?" I wrinkeled my eye brow and she punched me in the shoulder. " Ouch woman what's with the violence ?"

" You know exacly what that was for, we won't do "that" now think of something else".

" Oh come on Case can't a good looking man once in his life have fun" I would have gone on but we both burst out laughing. We went into the car again when something hit me _" She never told me what she felt for me"_

" Come to think of it Casey ,you never told me what I am to you .." she looked at me starteled but then just smiled and replied.

"Obviously I must have some sort of feelings for you , otherwise I wouldn't go out with you don't you think ? But I like you ,too" That's all I needed to hear before once again we were kissing and just as I found my way under her dress, her cell started ringing.

" Don't... leave it " I pleaded but she pushed me away gently and answered.

" Yes , ahh yes of course got it, will do , ok cya " That was all she said before hanging up.

" _God why are you doing this to me it's like you don't want me to be with Casey ... man this is so troublesome"_

"So who was it ? " I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

" My Mom ..she asked where we were and if we would be back for dinner.." 

" Oh well since we were so rudly interupted why not take you to the place of your dreams with the man of your dreams ?" She looked at me ,trying not to burst out laughing.

"So you think you are the man of my dreams ? Well I beg to differ."

Again I just couldn't help myself . 


	5. Dream Date ?

Chapter 5 Dream Date ?

Finally I parked the Car infront of the theatre and looked at Casey.

" So what do you think ? Is it the place of your dreams ?" I asked even though I knew she would love this place , though I never understood why. 

" You ...you ..that we " I chuckled at her atempts to speak.

" Yeah I got cards I know you like Ballet "

" Derek thank you but you hate Ballet "

"Well I never said I hate Ballet and with you I can endure it for sure " I smiled down at her and she took my hand and lead me to the hall. We had seats in one of the front lines. Once we were seated I casually put my arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer to me. I didn't like Ballet but for some odd reason I didn't mind at all ,since I was just watching the emotion run across Casey' Face.

" _God she really is beautiful. So I have to think of something to lose this bet , man that sounded strange ,me losing a bet on purpose, but nerver mind I have to or else I might lose Casey. Ok I got it tonight I am going to tell her, tell her that I just wanted to prove a point in going out with her and after prom I will tell her the truth. Ahhhh fuck she won't even be looking at me again if I do some kind of shit like that ,what to do, what to do " _

2Hours later

The show was over and I couldn't really believe that it took 2 hours becasue I was totally fixed on my thoughts and that's not normal.

" It was so romantic and when they danced god I wish I could dance like that" She went on till we got to the car and got in.

"Derek ? Is something wrong you seem to be thinking about something what is it ? "

" Me nothing but I am glad you liked it "

" Thank you that was my best Date ever I didn't know you could be so sweet " she leaned up and gave me a kiss ,which grew more and more passionate by the second,

" _Man how can she make my mind blow of like that ?" _ We eventually seperated ,for the lack of air and I drove home. I parked the car infront of the house and before she got out I kissed her again "Meet me in my room at midnight ok ? And don't be late I have to tell you something" she smiled and simply nodded.

Ok so this chapter is really short. But the next will be better.


	6. Nightly arrangements

Chapter 6 Nightly arrangements

So here I was lying on my bed , waiting for Casey to arrive. Everybody was asleep and Casey should be coming any minute now. Just then the door opened and reviled a sleepy looking Casey.

" Close the door and come here " I whispered ,somewhat afraid our family might wake up. I lifted the blanket and she climbed in snuggling closer to my chest. At first neither of us spoke ,we just lied there ,a comfortable silence embracing us.

" Derek .. what did you have to tell me ?"

" Did I tell you that you are beautiful ?" OK maybe that wasn't my smoothest move but hey what's a guy to do ? I can't tell her of the bet, she might never talk to me again.

" Ouch what did you that for ?" I asked rubbing my arm to ease the pain.

" You are lying I want to know what you really wanted to tell me "

" OK but at first you have to promise not to jump to any conclusions OK? " she nodded and that was my hint to go on.

" Well where do I start , first I wanted to talk about us or maybe if there even is a us or ... " I broke off at a loss of words. Casey looked at me and in her eyes I saw fear.

" What do you mean if there is a us ? Am I boring you already ?" That's typical Casey,always fearing for the worst.

" Hey Case look at me because I am only saying this once " she looked at me and locked her eyes on mine. " You can never be boring, believe me I have lived with you for 2 Years and you still fascinate me. But what I meant with us Is are we going public and will we tell our Parents and so on."

" I don't know Derek I really don't know. But I know that I can't tell my mom or Emily because they would totally flip ,but I think that Lizzy wouldn't have a problem with it."

" I get why you can't tell your mom but why not Emily she's your best friend isn't she ?" I was a little confused when she started to chuckle.

" Emily has had a crush on you since god knows how long and if I told her that I am going out with you she would probably never talk to me again. What don't tell me you haven't noticed it"

" Well I knew she had a crush on me but I didn't know that she still did."

" Derek do you uhm... do you think this is wrong I mean the us part should we really be together ?" I pulled her closer to my body before replying

"Yes I definitely think that we should be together, besides our Parents were really naive to believe that two good looking ,hot ,teenagers like we are ,could be like step bro and sis."

"Hot teenagers ? " She looked at me ,trying to hide her smile.

" Yeah I was mostly thinking of me when I said that " I couldn't really keep my self from cracking a smile as she playfully hit my arm and muttered a quick " jerk".

" Good thing that you like that jerk eh ? Otherwise I would be a poor guy"

" You think I like you ?" she asked trying to act as if she knew from nothing. So she wanted to play a game huh ?

"No I know you like me ,I also know that you can't get enough of me and want me to stay by your side forever and... " I would have gone on if it weren't for a certain person lying on top of me , looking me directly in the eye. Casey leaned down and blew in my ear ,causing a shiver to run down my spine, before she whispered in a husky voice.

"I also want other things. Do you want to know which things that are ?"

" _Damn if she knew what she was doing to me right now , wait she does know it. She is playing with me... but two can play that game" _ With that last thought I let my hand wander to her leg and trailed it up till it was under her nightdress and on her back. My other hand was behind her neck pulling her towards me as I whispered

" I can only imagine what things that are but maybe you care to enlighten me?" I turned us over so I was on top now. I caught her hands, with one of mine, and pulled them over her head. Now my other hand laid on her waist. I trailed kisses up her neck ,till I was at her chin ,from there I went to her mouth and kissed her roughly. She pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes, in hers I saw this challenging passion that was always there when we fought and shyness. The next thing she said surprised and shocked me.

"Derek I have never... you know.. done this so you shouldn't get your hopes up because I may not be... good. I know that you already have experience in "it" ..." I cut her off before she could go on ,how could she think that I have already had sex?.

"Wow wait, stop right there what makes you think I already have experience ? " She gave me a look that clearly said " Duh are you kidding me " ,before answering " Let me think .. ah maybe because you always have a different girlfriend and make out with her and all the speed dating you had it's kind of obvious "

I don't know what was more shocking , the fact that she thought I was with many girls or the thought that I already had sex with several girls. I looked into her eyes and she was totally serious and I leaned down kissed the base of her ear and whispered

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I am still a virgin but if you ever tell I am sure to deny it"

She pushed me back up ,so she could look into my eyes and smiled a genuine smile ,then she pulled me back down and kissed me again. In between all the kisses she said

"Then I am afraid that we will have to change that fact"

Well I am not going to tell you how it went on because I will leave that to your fantasy ,but I'll tell you that much , that night we both lost our virginity and it was also the best night of my life.

Ok so maybe it wasn't that long. 


	7. Good morning or is it ?

Chapter 7 Good morning or is it ?

I woke up feeling happy and when I opened my eyes I knew why ,Casey , she was laying on my chest ,sleeping soundly. I gently stroked a stray of hair out of her face ,all the while thinking how gorgeous she is. She moved and slowly opened her eyes.

"morning beauty "

"Mor- ah -ning " she said while yawning. She leaned up and placed a kiss upon my lips. She climbed on top of me and trailed small kisses down my neck. Unfortunately it didn't last to long , for Marti opened the door and asked

" Smerek what are you and Casey doing ? Why doesn't wear any clothes ? Did you steal them all again ?" Casey quickly covered herself and looked down , her face a bright shade of red. I didn't know what to tell her ,seriously why didn't we lock the door ? I looked over at Casey ,hoping for help , but no such luck. I heard Nora call us down for breakfast and panicked ,what if she found us ,we would be grounded for sure.

" Smerek ? "

"Smarti uhmm , close the door fast and lock it OK?" She did as I told her and Casey just gave me a questioning look.

"Smarti Casey and I were just fighting again ... over something really stupid, you see I stole her clothes again and she just tackled me because she was angry" For being the king of lies I sure didn't sound convincing.

"Smerek why aren't you wearing any clothes?" _"Shit I forgot that. What am I supposed to tell her ,what if she tells Nora or Dad , crap we are so busted"_

"I am glad " was all Marti said. I looked at her puzzled.

"Why is that ? " I was really curious .

"Finally you two are a couple and I won the bet ,now Lizzy and Edwin have to buy me an ice cream."

This time Casey was the one that spoke " So uh you were betting whether or not Derek and I would get together ?"

"Yepp but Edwin said you two would never see that you liked each other and now he has to do Lizzy's laundry for 2 month I think he isn't so happy about that. "

"KIDS get down here now you are all going to be late for school if you don't" Nora yelled from downstairs.

"Casey ,Smerek don't worry I won't tell mom or dad but I want to be your bridesmaid at your Wedding. Am I going to be an aunt soon ?"

Casey and I both blushed and looked at each other.

"Well I am going down now and leave you two alone ,I'll say mom that you are still in the bathroom and Casey is waiting to get in. " When Marti closed the door again Casey and I both thought the same "Shit" because we didn't use protection ,it must've somehow slipped our minds. We could hear Nora call upstairs ,that she and the others would leave and that we should hurry and get to school. We were alone again and Casey was the first one to speak.

"What are we going to do now ? I mean everybody seemed to know about us and we didn't use protection what if I am pregnant ,what will my mom think of me or the others " I silenced her with a kiss and hugged her tight.

"Everything will be alright we are going to come through it I promise so come on ,let's get dressed and then think about everything that comes next. So we should really hurry or we will both get detention for being late, so care to take a shower with the sexy hockey god ?" I got a giggle from her and a slight remark about me being a hockey god ,but eventually we finished our shower ,got dressed and went to school.

Finally another Chapter is successfully finished.


	8. Beat up of Kevin

Chapter 8 Beat up of Kevin

Of course we were late but somehow I didn't really mind. Our first lesson was English and Ms. Watson only said we should sit down and follow the lesson. Casey took a seat beside Emily and I sat next to Sam. He of course asked how it was and if I already thought of something to call the bet off. I told him that we would talk later after class.

It was lunch time and we were at my locker.

"Sam I want to call the bet off , seriously next Week is Prom and there is absolutely no way I would get her to sleep with me so I'll just give Shane the 100 bucks and we are quit"

"D man do you really think that it is going to be so easy ? "

"Well we are going to find out now " Shane came over to us.

"So how's it going with our little bet ? "

His cocky appearance really upset me but I played it off.

"Well I lost she won't sleep with me so you won." 

" You sure ? I bet Casey wouldn't like to know that you just slept with her because of a bet " Now he had pissed me off and I just yelled various things at him ,without noticing that Casey was right behind me.

"What the fuck are you talking about ,you are the one ,who came up with the bet ,so don't try to blame this shit on me , you know what go on tell her ,she won't believe you anyway so drop it " I explained hoping he would drop it and so I could talk to Casey before hand , but fate seemed to hate me lately.

"You sure Derek ? Why don't you just turn around?" I slowly turned silently praying that it wasn't Casey standing behind me ,but it was even worse ,behind me was a crying Casey. The moment our eyes met she ran away. I wanted to run right after her but first I had a little thing to do. I faced Shane again and punched him square across the face, leaving him lying on the ground with a bleeding nose and lip.

I was so angry that I first searched for Kevin and eventually found him with some girl ,flirting. I went directly over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Get lost can't you see that I am busy?" That Bastard he didn't even look at me. That soon changed as I grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the stomach. After that I pushed him to the ground and beat the shit out of him. I think I would have even gone so far as really kill him if it weren't, who pulled me of off him and told me to look for Casey.


	9. Casey search

Chapter 9 Casey Search

I figured she wouldn't be in school anymore so I looked in the park for her. I searched every inch but to no avail ,she wasn't there so I went home in hope she would be there. It took me nearly half an hour to get home and once I was there I went straight to her room, only to hear sobs coming from inside. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Case Casey please open the door I need to talk to you "

"Go away Derek I don't want to see you ever again "

"Well too bad we live in the same house ,so you will see me sooner or later, if you like it or not "

"I chose... the later now GO AWAY " I have never seen her this upset before and of course I was the idiot that caused this. _"Damn, damn it . What can I do to make her listen to me think... think ... that's it "_ With that I went into my room and opened my window. I climbed outside and to my luck Casey's window was open so I climbed through it and was now in her room ,in front of her bed. She was curled upon it and crying silently, I am sure if her body wouldn't wreck under her sobs ,you wouldn't even notice. I went over to her and sat down on her bed. She looked up with a start and was about to yell at me when I shushed her, by putting my finger to her lips.

"Please Case , let me explain ok ..I'll tell you the whole story and then you can decide whether or not you want to see me again. And if you don't want to .. see... me again I'll go out of your way as much as possible."

She nodded and I went on.

"Three Days ago ,Friday, Shane challenged me to a Bet and you know me I can't ..." I told her the whole story and about an hour later I was finished and at the point where she run off.

"When you were gone I punched Shane in the face and after that I beat up Kevin, Sam had to pull me away from him and he told me to go and find you so I ran after you... ähmm ...let's say I tried but you were already gone and I searched everywhere for you, I really did. My last hope was home and when I heard you sobbing I...I... wanted to slap myself for doing that to you and even if you don't believe me I want you to know that I don't like you "

She looked me dead in the eye ,a fresh wave of tears about to come. " I don't like you anymore I am head over heals in love with you." A small smile graced her lips and I wiped away her tears ,waiting patiently for her answer.

" I'm sorry Derek.. " She flung herself forward and hugged me as if her life depended on it.

"Huh ?" Was all I could ask.

"I am sorry for running of like that ,but..but I really thought I didn't mean anything to you ,although I should have known better and I love you ,too" I stroked her back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, to calm her down. She lifted her head up from my chest and leaned in to kiss me ,when suddenly she jumped up from the bed and raced to the bathroom, puking into the toilet. I went after her ,holding her hair out of the way and stroking circles on her back. When she was finished she started talking.

" I didn't go straight home I went to the drug store to ..to get a pregnancy test and ...and " she really scared me now " And what Case ,whatever it is you can tell me"

"I ..I am ... Pregnant ,Derek." OK this caught me of guard and I think my face showed it because Casey went on.

"And I understand if you don't want a.. baby right now. I promise that I won't tell mom or your dad I'll just say that I wasn't careful and had a one night stand or something like that ...but I want to keep the baby. You don't have to take any responsibility for the.." 

"Case stop , you really are a hard piece of work do you know that, " she looked down at the floor. I gently lifted her chin up so she would look at me. "I told you before and i will tell you again , I will stay by your side if you let me that is." She smiled and gave me a bear hug.

"Is that a yes McDonald? " She just nodded and I chuckled to myself.

"But I have to tell you this now that you agreed on having me you won't get rid of me so easyly " Her only response was a giggle and " I wouldn't have it any other way".

In the Next chapter Nora might just find the pregnancy test and what will she have to say about it ?


	10. Dinner Chaos

Chapter 10 Dinner Chaos

It's been an hour since I have known that Casey was pregnant and now we were lying in my bed , with Casey snuggled to my chest. It was comfortable silence but I couldn't keep the question in anymore I needed to ask her.

"Case are we going to tell it our Parents? I mean we don't have to because after summer we will be in college anyway and we could share an apartment , we could also go to the same college. I have got a scholarship for Okanagan University College in Kelowna but I have saved a little money so I could attend the same college you want to go to? "

"Derek I wouldn't want you to go on your saved money but I agree with you that we shouldn't tell our Parents right now and sharing an apartment would be nice also, anyway Okanagan University College is only 2 hours away so we could see our Family now an then ,which is a nice bonus don't you think?". Now she looked up from my chest and let me tell you she was beautiful in every way imaginable. She has a great personality ,is smart and gorgeous.

"Yeah that is great" that was the last thing I said before I drifted to sleep.

I was awoken by giggling and something snapping, when I opened my eyes I saw Lizzy ,Marti and Edwin ,with a camera in his hand. He seemed to be slightly upset. I wanted to sit up ,only to find Casey wrapped around me. She was mumbling something ,but I couldn't make out what. It looked funny how she was so tangled up with me, that is when it suddenly hit me. Casey and I in the same bed and our step-siblings giggling and taking pictures. "Ed give me that Camera ?" I demanded.

"Sorry bro no can do but might I add that you two really look cute together ?"

"You better run because if I catch you only god can help you" He ran out of the room and I jumped from the bed ,well literally I fell from bed and Casey fell right on top of me. Marti and Lizzy burst out laughing.

"Derek ? What happened ?" God damn she is a sleepyhead. Lizzy and Marti left as they heard Nora call for dinner.

"Edwin and our other lovely siblings decided to take photos of us sleeping. As I tried to catch him I fell and took you with me." I had expected her to start screaming or rambling but never did I think that she would do what she did. She laughed a full hearted laugh.

"What ? What are you laughing at ?"

"You Derek you ... just imagining you falling out of bed is too funny ".

"So you think this is funny ? I could seriously have injured myself , I will show you what is funny " I turned us over so I was on top of her and started tickling her.

"Der... Stop... I ..I breath " My luck that she was very ticklish.

"Do you surrender ?"

"Y..es "

"What I couldn't hear you " I know I was being mean but hey that's my job as her boyfriend.

"YES " She said ,this time a little louder. I stopped and let her catch her breath and just as I was about to stand up she pulled me back down and kissed me full on the lips. I slipped my tongue into her mouth ,exploring every inch of her mouth. We would have gone on but my Dad interrupted us.

"Derek what are you doing there on the ground ?" I was startled and good thing that we were behind my bed so he couldn't see Casey .

"I uhh I just slipped and fell " I stood up and motioned for Casey to slip under my bed. Just in time before my dad went around my bed and stood in front of me.

"Where is Casey ?" I sucked in a breath, afraid that he suspected something.

"How am I supposed to know ? Properly hanging out with Emily or something " I hoped my lie would work and it seemed to work , for my Dad left and went downstairs. Casey came out from under my bed. I sighed in relief.

"At least there was one good thing " I looked at her as if she were Crazy but then she showed me her pink lacy bra. " I really thought I lost it " She cracked a smile and we both tried not to laugh too loud.

We went down for Dinner and sat in our usual places.

"Casey where were you ? We looked all over for you " George asked and in his voice was a little anger and something I couldn't place maybe frustration.

"I was in the bathroom looking for my new lipstick" Casey replied and I have to say she is really good at telling lies by now. Everything seemed to be fine ,we talked about Graduation and Colleges ,where Casey and I both suggested to go to the same college but for different reasons. As Dinner ended Nora sent the kids upstairs I should go too but I didn't want to leave Casey alone here so I stayed.

"Derek please go upstairs now we need to talk to Casey alone". OK by now my whole body was tense and I looked at Casey asking her with my eyes, what she thought of this whole misery.

"Mom just leave Derek what do you want to talk about ?" She was also tense but good at hiding it.

"Casey honey is there something that you wanted to tell me ? You know that you can tell me everything that you want right ?" Nora said.

" No mom nothing why would you ask ?" What happened next surprised me as well as Casey .

"FOR CHRIST SAKE CASEY WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME " I had Nora never heard yell before. Nora pulled out a bag and in it was the pregnancy test Casey took earlier.

"_Shit what are we going to do now , my life is so fucked up, why didn't we through it away "_ Casey looked at me and just as I was about to answer George interrupted me.

"Casey we know that it's hard to tell your Parents when you ,had your first time but why didn't you use protection ? " Now I was about to tell them everything but Casey saved us both.

" That's not mine, I am not Pregnant and I didn't use it " I looked puzzled ,as did everyone else.

"Mom and George you have to promise not to tell anyone but it's Emily's "

"What " Nora and George both said at the same time.

" Yeah well you see ... " she looked at me and Nora misinterpreted it.

"Derek how could you sleep with Emily and not use protection ? "

"What ?? I... I didn't do , I didn't sleep with Emily , Jesus Nora stop assuming things" _"Man that Woman really needs to stop doing that"_

"Then does it mean that you slept with someone else ?" As soon as this question left Nora's mouth ,my face turned the shade of a very dark red.

" Mom stop it will you , you are really embarrassing. It's Emily's test and we made it here because she was afraid that her Parents would react just like you did and she isn't Pregnant so chill OK?"

"Alright Casey ,honey, but next time tell us so I don't need to assume things like that. You are both excused so go and do the things you would normally do".

I didn't need to be told twice and went directly to my room. It was already past 9 pm ,so Casey should ,hopefully come in here around 11pm. I had 2 hours. I decided to search the Internet for some Information about young Parents and how they got a grip in their life. I am very nervous even if you don't see it, it seems as if I just finally realized that I was going to be a father. The 2 hours flew by and I didn't realize that Casey entered the room and stood right behind me. I only noticed as she placed a kiss on the base of my neck and I jumped.

"Gezzz Case ,thanks for nearly giving me a heart attack, do you want to be responsible for the death of the Father of your child?" She just laughed harder.

" Oh come on you big Baby it wasn't that bad. But if you insist I want to make it better " The last part she whispered in my ear. She sat on my lap and started to kiss me, my neck ,chin ,ear. Until she finally found my mouth. As we parted she kept on kissing my ear ,whispering

"Is it better now or do you still need my expert help ?"

" It still hurts a bit " I said in a playful tone. She played along.

"Oh yeah ? Where?" She tried to look concerned.

"Right here " I pointed to my eyes and she kissed my eyelids. "And here " I pointed to my cheek. This went on until she finally kissed my mouth. I picked her up ,she squealed and threw her on the bed ,with me lying on top of her. Now I know what you all think is going to happen but no such luck. We were making out for about 6 minutes when we heard a voice.

"Smerek ,Casey ?" Marti stood right beside our bed. I quickly rolled of Casey and both our Faces were flushed red.

"Uh hey Smarti 'sup ? " I tried to cover my embarrassment.

"Nothing you two seemed to have a lot of fun and I wanted to ask if I could have some fun ,too." Now all hope was gone ,for Casey pulled the cover up to her face, in an attempt to hide it. I just looked at Marti not quite understanding why all of a sudden she was in my room in the middle of the night.

"Smarti what's the real reason you are here ?" Marti clutched her stuffed animal tighter to her chest and started to cry. This somehow upset me, I never liked it when girls cried and it was even worse if it is Marti or Casey. I climbed of the bed and took Marti in my arms, trying to calm her down, while looking at Casey. She ,too looked concerned but what Marti did next ,caught me of guard.

"Cas..ey can I hug you ,too ?" Casey looked as shocked as I did ,partly for the reason that Marti normally seeked comfort from only me and because Marti normally never hugged Casey.

"uhm yeah sure you can" Was Casey's reply. Marti looked up from me, took my hand and lead the way to Casey. She climbed on top of the bed and hugged Casey.

"Smerek can you hug us ,too ?" I just smiled and complied. We sat there for a few minutes before Marti spoke up again.

"can you two promise me something ? Please ?" Casey and I both nodded and she continued.

" Don't go away , I don't want you two to go somewhere to college" So that was what it all was about. At Dinner we talked about going to College, typical Marti always fearing the worst.

"Smarti ,silly, we have to go to College and it's only 2 hours away so you can come visit an we will visit you ,too". That was supposed to calm her down but she started to cry again.

"But I .. don't ... Smerek don't you love me anymore ... I won't make any potions and ...and ... will be a good girl". She was really a sweet heart ,my Marti, but to my surprise Casey started to talk.

" I am sorry Marti but it can not be helped, we have to go to College but if you want you can come and stay during our Vacation and visit us on the weekends , that is if you want to". At this Marti stopped crying and looked up smiling.

" Really I can come ?"

"Of course Smarti and you can stay as long as you want " I really turned into a sap but it couldn't be helped. Here I was with the two people most precious to me.

"Smerek Can I stay here for tonight ?" I looked at Casey and she nodded ,while standing up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Casey where are you going ? " Smarti asked in a panicked voice. Casey turned around and looked at Marti ,confused.

"I am going back to my room I uhh was.. uh just here to say good night to Derek" Marti did the unthinkable

"Yeah and why are you going ? You always sleep in Derek's bed at night " Even in the Dark room you could see Casey blush ,as did I.

"Marti I what ?" Casey tried too hide it but to no avail, Marti just was one smart nine year old.

"Don't be shy Casey I know you love Smerek and I am happy that you two love each other because I have never seen Smerek this happy before and I hope it stays that way or I am going to be very mad". I chuckled and Marti turned her head to me " Smerek when you break Casey's heart I am never going to talk to you again , she is very pretty and really nice" Marti yawned and climbed under the cover. Then she lifted it again and looked at Casey with her best puppy look. Casey also climbed in bed ,so we were lying in bed with Marti in the middle of us. We all drifted into a very peaceful sleep.

That was some hard work , Chapter 11 is about Nora walking in on Derek and Casey while they are peacefully sleeping. 


	11. Cover ruined ?

Chapter 11 Cover ruined ?

I woke up to the sound of screaming and when I looked around I saw Nora standing there and she was calling George. I didn't think of it at first ,until I felt something move next to me and my eyes widened in realization. "_shit now everything is ruined, It can't get any worse "._ Now my dad stood in the doorway and looked really angry. "_ Correction now it can't get any worse"._

"Son care to explain what Casey is doing in your bed , or more likely in your bed with your arms around her?" I wanted to answer but found that I couldn't get a word out. Nora took this opportunity to speak. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edwin and Lizzy.

"Really Casey how could you do something like that he is after all your brother " this time Casey and I both said the same thing

"Step- brother " Both our Parents looked at us about to talk again when the blanket moved and Marti came out of it.

"Why is everybody screaming? " She asked with her child innocent. Nora answered.

"Because Derek and Casey did something very bad " Marti looked at us and she still kept on surprising me. 

"Why is that ? " She started to cry but it was fake I could hear it ,fortunately our Parents couldn't.

"Marti ,hon, what is up ?" My dad asked concerned.

"I am sorry Smerek and Casey I didn't want to cause you any trouble". All of us looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Marti " Nora asked.

"Well I had this really bad nightmare there was this big stuffed snake animal that wanted to eat me and I went to Derek's room , but before I could go there I heard the toilet flush and then the door opened and ... Casey came out " If I had been standing and not in bed I surly would have fallen down.

"So Casey asked me what was wrong and I told her about my nightmare and that I wanted Derek to make it away and Casey said that we should wake him up. As I was about to go into Derek's room Casey stopped me, I asked what was wrong but she only shushed and went to the bathroom again": The whole Family listened to the story and motioned for Marti to go on.

"Well and then Casey came out again with a cup of water, I thought she was just thirsty but when we were in Derek's Room and I wanted to wake him Casey stepped in front of me and threw the water all over Derek" . I glared at Casey ,so the Family wouldn't get suspicious and Casey put on an arrogant smile while saying "You deserved it " Everyone laughed but Nora asked " And how did you all wind up in Derek's bed ?"

"Derek woke up with a start and they both started fighting like always and when they stopped I told Derek what happened and if I could sleep in his room. He said that I could and Casey wanted to back to her room but I also asked her if she could stay her because she is like a big sister for me. At first she didn't want to and I started to cry again because she didn't want to be near me. She explained that it had nothing to do with me but with Derek and that " She made a motion to Nora and George " you two would get mad. But in the end I convinced her and so we all slept in the bed , I am sorry but it really wasn't Casey's or Derek's fault".

Nora and George seemed to believe her and left without another word. After they were gone all 5 of us gave a sigh of relief. Edwin and Lizzy went downstairs to grab something to eat. Marti was really getting good with lying.

"So how was I Smerek ?" A wide grin spreading across her face.

"Great Smarti Casey and I own you big time".

"No I am happy as log as you two are". She left and went downstairs. Casey quickly pecked my lips and left.

Tell me if i should write on or not 


	12. Janitor Closet and Sweet Revenge

Authors Note : So here is the next chapter and thanks for all the Review I hope I didn't take to long Chapter 12 Janitor Closet and sweet Revenge

I took a shower and went to school after that. Today would be a long Day , not only because I had to endure the lecturing from the principal, about beating up Kevin, but also because I wouldn't get to see Casey . It's Tuesday and we don't have any classes together and to top it all I had Hockey practice after school, like I said long day.

Once in school I went to my locker and found Sam already waiting.

"D man ,did you solve the Issue between you and Casey ? Or is she still mad at you ? And you should have seen the way Kevin looked when you were gone ,he is in hospital right now and won't come to Graduation." I cut him of ,he was worse than a girl.

"Well a good morning to you ,too Sam. Yes to the first question, No to the second and I would have loved to see his face or more likely everything of him ,that bastard deserved it." I said ,being my usual self.

"At least there is one good thing, you and Casey are on good terms, but you are so busted man the principal will make your life a living hell" Sam explained ,without taking a breath.

"Yeah I figured that much ,but hey , graduation isn't that far away so who cares anyway." Although it sounded like it didn't bother me , I was really nervous. As I took of to my first class the loudspeakers of the school called out

"Derek Venturi to the Principals Office ". _"Great really great." _I walked through the halls and saw Casey. She gave me a sympathetic look and a reassuring smile. I smiled back and went to the office.

I knocked at the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in " was all the Principal said and I entered the office.

"Please take a seat". I took the seat right in front of him and waited for him to go on.

"So I am sure you know why you are here. I won't beat around the bush, why did you do something like that just before graduation? ". He eyed me suspiciously. "_So I have got two options ,first I can tell him the truth and second I can lie, well it's obvious what I am going to choose. Only Problem what should I tell him"_

"Derek I am still waiting for an answer and you aren't out of here before I get one"._"Ok here goes nothing."_

"It was about a thing he said you know I am the Captain of the hockey team and he insulted not only me ,because believe me I wouldn't have gone berserk if it was only me but, he told people shit about Sam and some other buddies from my team so I punched him before he could go on. No one says shit about my buddies". He seemed to consider my answer but let it be.

"I can't say that it was a good behavior but seeing that there are only a few days left to Graduation ,there is nothing I can do. Go to class now ". I was a little surprised when I didn't get punished but hey who am I to look a gifts horse in the mouth.

Once outside the office I walked down the hall. I turned a corner and suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the janitors closet.

"What the hel.." I didn't get to finish because I finally saw who it was.

"Case ? 'sup? Why did you pull me into here and why aren't you in class ? What's with..." She silenced me by pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and full of want, going on for about a minute before pulling apart.

"What was that for ?"

"You are talking to much you know that ?" She asked me in a playful manner.

"Well if only I had known you would do that I would have started sooner to talk much". I smirked ,she smiled her smile before suggesting something very tempting.

"Derek ..since we are both here and second period starts in 30 minutes we could use the remaining time for something else, after all it's my fault you are in this mess in the first place. Let me take your mind of off these things" She raised her eyebrows. She really was becoming more and more like me.

"I am listening and willing to do whatever you wish". That was the last thing we said, she pulled me down for a longing kiss and kissed her way to my neck. Soon I found myself making out with her. We made out until we heard the bell ringing. She was about to leave when I noticed a hickey forming on Casey's neck, smiling I kissed that exact spot and whispered.

"You might want to cover that up ,babe, not that I mind but I think Emily is going to get suspicious"

"What are you talking about ?" She was totally confused for a few seconds before she realized what I was talking about. She gave me a glare and mumbled something along the lines of " you are so going to pay for that " , before leaving the closet and walking to the girls bathroom. I waited a couple of minutes before I went to my class. Maybe today wasn't going to be such a long day after all.

The rest of the day went on like in slow motion everything I could think of was Casey ,that may be the reason why I got rammed into the side of the rink today at Hockey Practice. All I wanted was to get a shower and head of to bed. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I had just stripped down to my boxers when the door opened.

Casey stood in it ,with the most teasing look on her face I had ever seen. She closed the door and walked over to me. She started to kiss me again and of course I kissed back, what I didn't notice was ,that her hands crept around me and turned the water from hot to freezing cold. She broke the kiss and pushed me into the shower. I let out a loud scream and she turned around and ran out of the bathroom saying " Told you I would get you back" .

"_She is going to pay for that ,the game is on again"_ I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Walking to my room I noticed the door being open. That was weird 'cause I never let it open. Once I was inside I got the shock of my life. My room was tidy , it was so clean you could have eaten from my floor. I opened my draws and found them empty. I looked around my room and noticed that all my clothes were gone. "_Casey_" Was all I thought. I found a note on my bed ,it read

"Like I said you are going to pay but I won't be too mean. You have got 2 hours before everyone else is home and this is your first hint where you find a piece of clothing and your next hint. So here is the hint.

**You can hide in it and many secrets are passed on in it. Also there are many games in it. Do you know where it is ?**

**Ps: don't try to find me you won't ,at least not until you solved all the hints. Love Case**

"_I seriously think that I have a bad influence on Casey. Well why not play her little game it can't harm me anyway. By the sounds of it ,it has got to be the games closet "_ As soon as that thought went through my mind I was at the games closet and opened the door. On the top shelf was a shorts of mine and I gradually took it. Just as I was about to pull it on I noticed a note attached to it. I took it of and read it, but not before putting on my shorts.

**That was an easy one ,it will get harder and harder so be prepared .**

**It's your favorite and no one is aloud to sit in it.**

I went downstairs to my chair and there was a pair of trousers for me and another note.

**I contain food ,keeping it cold.**

I went to the kitchen and found my hockey jersey lying on the fridge. I put it on and read the next note.

**Now that you are dressed find me. I am sitting in the warm not too far away and I am drinking the best hot chocolate there is. It's nice and quiet in here ,and I got quite the company even if they don't speak.**

"_Ok so that one isn't that easy. Company that doesn't speak? Let's start at the top. She is sitting in a warm place with drinking chocolate somewhere near here. Smelly Nelly's maybe ? No it's not quiet there. Park ? No too cold. Where could she be? Company that doesn't speak ?"_ My train of thoughts was cut short when I noticed one of Marti's stuffed animals lying on the floor. _" Wait a minute stuffed animals ,company that doesn't speak , I got it " _ I went to Marti's room and there was Casey ,sitting on a chair ,half her size , drinking chocolate. As she noticed me a huge grin appeared on her face.

"You found me sooner then I had expected ,I must say I am very impressed"

"Where did you hide all of my stuff ? What happened to my room ? It's tidy " I said in utter shock I mean my room and tidy is as if there would be world peace. I heard her laugh.

"I tidied it up so no worries and about your stuff hmmm... let me think I think I forgot where it is, maybe I need some help in remembering". I smirked and went over to her. I leaned in so our faces were just mere inches apart. She closed her eyes ,just what I hoped for. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulders.

"Der-ek what are you doing ?" she screamed at me.

"I am helping you ,remember where my stuff is ,princess"

"WHAT! How is that supposed to make me remember ? " with every word she said she hit me once on the back.

"You'll find out soon enough " I carried her to the bathroom and turned the water on for the bathtub .

"Oh No , no Derek no "

" I didn't even do anything yet, where is my stuff ?" I asked again.

" OK I'll tell you but first put me down " She demanded but of course I couldn't do that.

"So you can run away again ? No way tell me now or..."

"In my closet ,happy now ? " I smirked, thinking of what I would do next.

"Yeah very ,so now to you " I turned the water of and threw her in the bathtub.

"Ahh DEREK you said you would let me go " She said in an angry voice.

"NO I didn't say any of that I just asked where my stuff is ". She fumed and cursed under her breath before pulling me in the bath with her ,the water was freezing. We started a glaring contest but both failed because we couldn't keep ourselves from laughing.

Once we were finished we both dried ourselves and got dressed, I even managed to bring all the stuff back into my room before our Parents were home. Dinner was uneventful. Lizzy told everyone about her football match she won and Edwin talked about a new chick he had. Marti told everyone about the tooth fairy that came by last night and gave her 2 dolors, it's quite funny that she still believes in the to the fairy. Dinner was peaceful ,sure Casey and I both fought a little but nothing too big.

After Dinner I went straight to my room ,feeling tiered from the day and all. Casey of course came to my room after everyone was asleep and climbed into my bed ,falling asleep instantly.

So that was the next Chapter hope you all enjoy reading it and feel free to tell me if you liked it or not . Please Review and special thanks to

ellie141516

Laura Ferrari

AllyPorterAndShadyLane

fanficrulez

Brandonha

DaniMarie92

For Reviewing. I am going to write the next Chapter ASAP and update it of course.


	13. Emily finds out

Chapter 13 Emily finds out

SO here is chapter 13 hope you all didn't have to wait too long.

"It's a wonderful and sunny day so get out of bed you sleepyheads and don't waste it. It's 6 am and here is Alicia Keys with No one.

I just want you close

Where you can stay forever

You can be sure

That it will only get better

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I don't worry cause

Everythings gonna be alright

People keep talking

They can say what they like

But all I know is everything is gonna be alright

No one, no one, no ooooone

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

You you

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

I turned around and reduced the volume of my alarm clock, till it was just barley audible. _"Ugh another day of school I don't wanna stand up ,my bed is too warm "_

"Morning Derek " I turned again and wrapped my arm around Casey's waist ,pulling her closer in the progress.

"Morning beautiful" I nuzzled her neck ,receiving a giggle.

"Derek stop you know I am ticklish and we have to get up,school starts soon and I want to get a shower before Edwin blocks it for an hour".

"We could take one together it would save us all a lot of time ya know ?" I suggested. She turned around so she was facing me now.

"Very tempting but I don't want to risk ,getting caught". She kissed the tip of my nose ,stood up and left my room. I too stood up , collecting my clothes before walking over to the bathroom, waiting for Casey to finish.

"Morning Smerek" I looked down and saw Marti ,rubbing her sleep from her eyes.

"A good morning to you too Smarti ". I was extremely happy , which considering that I am not a morning Person is very strange. Marti seemingly thought the same although she didn't comment it.

"Smerek come down here I have to tell you something ". I raised an eye brow not entirely sure what she wanted to tell me. I bend down so she was able to whisper something in my ear.

"I am not sure if you know it Smerek but Casey is a really nice girl ,so don't hurt her because I have never seen her or you this happy before. I don't want you two to be unhappy again, promise me you won't hurt her.". She gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"I promise Smarti ". Smiling one of her her childish smiles she turned and went downstairs. _" I only hope that I will be able to keep that promise". _No sooner then I finished my thought the bathroom door opened.

"Bathroom is free, also there is still some warm water". Casey looked around before ,quickly giving me a peck on the lips,going downstairs. I smiled and took a shower.

After that I went downstairs into the kitchen. Marti ,Nora Casey and my Dad were already sitting there. I grabbed a bowl ,some cereal and some milk. We sat there in silence before Nora spoke up.

"What is up with you guys ? You haven't fought in a while now and you actually seem to be getting along. " Looking over to Casey I saw her stiffen before slowly relaxing again.

"Nothin wrangh weaha justse " Casey cut me off.

"Derek don't talk with a full mouth it's disgusting".

"I said nothings wrong we have just agreed to be more civil around each other that's all " I replied Casually ,continuing eating. About 15 minutes later Casey and I both left for school. We drove to school ,talking about our relationship, or more precisely what we could do to hide it more.

"Derek I think our Parents suspect ". What surprised me was that it didn't seem to bother her that much.

"Maybe we should start fighting more then ?". Even if I didn't like it we both weren't 18 and that meant our Parents could break us up and we could do nothing about it. Casey looked at me clearly not liking my idea.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, are you sure we can't tell them ?" The last part she only whispered ,though I still heard it. I nearly didn't stop when the lights were Red .

"What you got to be kidding me ! Do you even know what they will do when they find out that we are dating ? No good because I know they will try to break us apart and then blame it on me for misleading you we can't tell them " I burst out ,that woman surly would be the end of me someday.

"I don't think they would take it like that maybe they would be upset at first but they would learn to live with it I am sure they would ". She was really naive if she thought that our Parents would tolerate our behavior.

"You saw how your mom reacted when she found the Pregnancy test , are you going to tell her that you are Pregnant? She is even gonna flip more when she knew who the father is." I was panicking and I didn't try to hide it what so ever. I parked the Car in the parking lot. Now I looked at Casey.

"look I would want nothing more than to tell our Parents ,at least then I could kiss you when ever I want ,hug you whenever I want not caring who is around or even just hold your hand. Don't you thing it is killing me too ? 'cause believe me it is. We just have to wait a little longer, we will go to college there you are just Casey McDonald and I am just Derek Venturi ". She smiled a small smile before nodding.

"I think I can do that ". She gave me a peck on the mouth ,leaving the car and skipping towards school.

I still had 15 minutes before my first class starts so I trotted of to my locker. Sam was already there and he seemed to be nervous ? Weird.

"Hey dude 'sup ?" I greeted casually.

"Hey D man ..". OK now I knew something was wrong so I straight out asked him.

"What are you hiding man come on tell me ".

"Well I got a new girlfriend ". Now I was confused why would he be nervous because he had a new girlfriend ?

"And...?" I asked clearly not getting his point.

"It's Emily Davis". He still seemed to be hiding something.

"So what ? "

"I maybehavetoldherthatyouandCaseyaredating" He said the last part so fast that I didn't understand.

"Sam what is wrong with you I didn't understand a word besides I "

"I maybe have told her that you and Casey are dating". He said.

"You did WHAT?" I couldn't believe it I am going to be so busted.

"But Emily promised not to tell anyone if that makes you feel better ". I turned around ,making my way to Casey's locker ,to try and prevent a big disaster.

Meanwhile with Casey and Emily

Casey's POV

I walked to my locker and saw that Emily was already waiting. I waved and skipped over to her. As soon as I reached her I was greeted with a not so happy Emily.

"How long ?"Emily asked , I didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean Emily ?" I asked confusion getting the better of my voice.

"I am dating Sam "she stated.

"That's great I am happy for you two" I reached to hug her but she stepped aside. I must've looked confused because she talked on.

"Yeah it is great but it's not so great that I have to hear from him that you and Derek are dating . How could you do this to me after all we have been through? I thought I was your best friend". I didn't know what to say or even do. And you all know what happens when someone puts me in such a situation ,right I start rambling.

"Listen Em I am really sorry it just happened and I understand if you want to never talk to me again,it all happened so fast and I thought you would be angry if I told you I liked Derek and the you would of never talked to ..." She cut me off.

"Casey wait I think you got something wrong why would I get mad at you if you had told me you liked Derek ?". Now it was my time to be surprised.

"Because you had a crush on him since for always ? You aren't mad that I like Derek ?"

"Well I am over him since the thing with Sheldon and of course I am not mad at you for liking Derek , it was so obvious ,hell most of the school even has bets running on how long you two will take to confess to each other that you like each other". I was so relieved that she wasn't mad at me but I had to be totally sure. She seemed to still be a little mad though.

"So you don't have a problem with it? Why are you still mad ?"

"Well duh you could have told me I mean he is like the hottest guy in school and everything. But I don't have a Problem with it. In order to make me happy again you have to tell me everything from start till end and don't you dare let out any details". By the time she finished we both laughed and gave us a hug. That's when we heard Derek and Sam approach us.

Dereks POV

I walked down the halls with Sam following close by.

"D man I know it wasn't my brightest idea but there is no need to turn around and run away you know ". I didn't even listen to him , I was in my own world right now.

"_Shit when what Casey said is true Emily for sure is going to tell our Parents, hell will break loose. Why didn't I think about it sooner how stupid could I be not noticing anything about Sam telling someone ,i should have told him to shut up and not tell anyone ahhh I am so stupid "_

I was brought back to earth when I saw Casey and Emily ,I was prepared for the worst ,Casey and Emily fighting ,screaming but hey wait they were laughing ? What was going on ?. I approached them together with Sam. Sam went over to Emily and kissed her. I used that opportunity to whisper in Casey's ear.

"Case Em knows about us , I thought she would be pissed ,what is going on ?". She started laughing , causing only more confusion for me. Sam and Emily looked at us then at each other not fully understanding what was going on. So to make a long story short Casey told me what Emily said and that we all were cool now.

The school speakers spoke up.

"I have an announcement to make prom will be this Friday and not next so in the next 2 days there is a lot of work to do , Once every pupil is in their class they will find out more from the teachers ,that was all."

"AH no this Friday I still don't have a Dress and shoes Casey we have to go shopping today ". Emily screamed ,jeez women and dresses. We all were in the same class first period so we took of to health class.

Mrs Dunburry spoke up.

"As you all have heard prom is in 2 days so we better start preparing. We will decorate the gym so come on the doesn't finish by itself." We spent about 1 hours cleaning the gym. Then another 2 to decorate it .After we discussed what everyone had to do tomorrow we could all leave and go home.

Sam Emily Casey and I decided to take a trip to the mall. After we arrived we separated ,Emily and Casey went to find Dresses and Sam and I looked for suits. We spent an hour in there to find a fitting suit. I had bought a normal tux in black with a red shirt and a black tie. Sam also bought a black tux but with a navy blue shirt and black tie.

"Sam dude come I think the girls will take a little longer but I have to by something else anyway so you wanna tag along or grab something to eat ?".

"I guess I'll tag along I need to buy a present for Em and you one for Case right ?". _"Busted how does he know so much about me when I didn't even tell him "_

"You don't by any chance know what we could buy them ? I thought about jewelry ,a nice necklace maybe". I heard Sam chuckle, raising an eyebrow I looked at him.

"D man you really love her don't you , I have never seen you willingly buy a present for a girl before". I wanted to deny it but I realized that he was right , so I just smiled and walked to the next jewelery shop. I looked around and found just what I was looking for. It was a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. In the middle was a blue Diamond. Somehow I had a feeling that Casey would like it ,so I bought it. Sam bought Emily a pair of earrings.

After that we went to grab something to eat at Subway. Once seated I called Casey on her mobile phone, asking her how long she would need to finish her shopping tour. She said an hour and I replied we would wait here for them. Sam and I ate ,all the while talking about all sorts of stuff. An hour passed by in no time. Casey and Emily came to us with 3 bags in each hand ,so they had 12 bags. _"Women". _Of course we had to carry the bags to the car. After I dropped Sam and Emily of I drove home.

**So another one is finished , It's 1 am and I am very tired I hope the chapter isn'T too bad and that you all like it. Anyways thanks for reading and thanks for the Reviews**

fanficrulez

excitedVamp

sballLuvr5

browneyedswimmer


	14. Let's play truth or dare

Chapter 14 Let's play truth or Dare

**So here is the next chapter I hope i didn't let you guys wait to long ! So Enjoy**

Derek's POV

"Smerek you sleepyhead get up Casey is already finished showering and you promised you wouldn't fall asleep again. You said you would help me choose a nice dress for today !" I heard Marti whining.

"Fine fine Smarti just give me a sec". I mumbled ,half asleep. It's Thursday and since tomorrow is Prom ,we didn't have any school today. (I know it sounds weird and that it isn't normal ) Marti stormed out of my room as Casey entered. She was wearing a black tank top and a jeans miniskirt. Funny wise I was now fully awake . She smiled at me and came over to me ,in a teasing manner she bent down, so she was just hovering slightly above me without really touching me.

"Derek you really should help Marti ,after all you promised her ". Now her lips were mere inches away from mine. I closed the gap between us, not wanting to be tortured any longer. I pulled her into bed with me ,never stopping kissing her. My hands were about to get rid of that damn top of hers as I heard Marti whining.

"Smerek you promised. I guess I am just an unimportant ,nerving ,unlikeable ,little girl that is not worth the time to have the great honor of her older brother that she adores like no other, keeping his promise. I guess I will ask Daphne ,at least she keeps her promises."

"OK ok I am on my way ,stop it already".I said to Marti and whispered to Casey.

"God she is such a Drama queen" .But still somehow Marti managed to get everything she wanted.

I gave Casey another peck on the lips before standing up.

"You know Case, she always gets what she wants ,wonder where she got that from". She pretended to think, by putting her finger to her mouth.

"I think she got it from you let me quote a thing " Whatever Derek wants , Derek gets " sounds familiar ?" . I tried to hide my smirk ,but failed. I gave her a wink before walking towards Marti's room. Her room was a total mess, clothes lying everywhere , as were stuffed animals.

"Smerek finally you are here. What do you think which one ?" She asked showing me a Pink one with flowers on it and a Yellow dress .

"Hmm take the yellow one ". I hoped she would just pick it ad wear it but heh we are talking about a girl.

"Smerek" She said in a warning tone "Why can you spent so much time helping Casey with whatever she should wear and spent hour ,like yesterday, but not even 10 minutes with me ?"

"_Because I am the one helping Casey get out of her dress in a matter of seconds "_ I thought, but answered.

"Because Smarti Casey is a really complicated girl,that never believes me when I say she looks great. You however know that I am always right when it comes to girls clothing and if it looks good".

"So that is what you think of me is it?". I turned around only to be met by a more and more angry growing Casey.

"ah no Case hey wait I didn't ". But she was already out of the door and in her own room.

"Smerek didn't I ever tell you that you shouldn't say such things about your girlfriend ? ".

"Smarti please not you, too. Anyway I am going to fix this mess ". I stood up and left.

I stood in front of Casey's door ,about to knock when I heard my Dad yell.

"We are off to work and Lizzy ,Edwin and Marti off to school. Derek and Casey behave yourselves ,no Party or other things that we normally would not allow. ".I heard the door downstairs shut. Instead of knocking I just opened the door, big mistake. Casey stood there in her bra and skirt.

"Ahhh Derek get out of here I don't want to see you right now and Hey... stop staring at me get out ! " She threw a book at me ,which hit me in my stomach. I closed the door again , mentally picturing what I just saw. Hey I can't help it I am a guy.

Several minutes later Casey opened the door and ran in to me, obviously she thought I would have left. I caught her before she could fall , bringing her close to my chest.

"Sorry about the" you are complicated thing" ,still you have to admit I am right you are very complicated ", she punched me in my chest, lightly.

"Ouch and violent, but mostly you are a challenge !" I paused waiting for her reaction, she wanted to pull away but who said I was finished.

"But also incredibly smart , beautiful and god damn sexy". I knew she was smirking at that. She pulled back a bit , enough to look into my eyes, putting on her best pouting face.

"You know Case ,you can't stay mad at me for ,too long " I said matter of factly.

"You are right Derek".

"I am ? Ähm I mean I know I am ". Ok her answer surprised me a little.

"yaeh.. Oh Emily and Sam are dropping by any minute now ". She said in her sweetest tone.

"What but I thought we could have the house to our own !". She wanted to answer but the doorbell rang. Casey ran downstairs , to open it.

"Hay Casey " Emily and Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam , Emily" Casey greeted back. I decided to come down as well.

"Sam , Emily 'sup?" I noticed Emily carrying 2 bags.

"Emily ? What's that in the bags ?" She looked down and then up again. Smirking.

"Since we would stay here I brought a few games and a DVD ".

"Oh please don't let it be a chick flic " I whined.

"Nah it's this new film Step up 2 the streets , So where's the popcorn and coke ? ". Emily pushed me and Sam into the kitchen instructing us to get some food. We spent about 10 minutes in the kitchen till we came back.

"Finally" Both girls cried.

"Well do you know how hard it is to get all this stuff together !". I said in the most serious tone I could muster. After a few seconds we all burst out laughing. We sat down and watched the film.

One and an half hours later.

"He was so cute ,if only I could dance like that !" Emily squealed.

"Yeah and Moose he was such a cutie " Casey said in her sweetest tone . I just had to say something.

"Pff he was no cutie but I am ". Casey raised her eyebrow.

"You are ? I never noticed." She teased , I tried my best pouting face , you know when you put your bottom lip out and all. They all started laughing ,so I turned around from them , pretending I was upset.

"Oh come on you big baby ". She punched me lightly in the shoulder but I still didn't say anything

So she jumped on my back ,which caused me to fall off the couch and flat on my stomach, with Casey sitting on my back. I turned onto my back only to find three pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Are you happy now ! My nose hurts, violent klutzilla ". I tried to act as though I was angry but failed once again.

"Oh then let me fix it " She bent down about to kiss my nose but I moved my face so instead she kissed my lips. She wanted to pull away but I put a hand on the back of her neck , keeping her in place. Sadly it didn't last long ,for we were interrupted.

"D man maybe you two should get yourselves a room" He said chuckling when Casey pulled away , flushing red.

"Aww Case don't be shy we all know you would want nothing more than that , stop pretending to be shy"I started to laugh as did Em and Sam, when her face turned a deeper shade of red. After we calmed down Casey asked.

"Emily didn't you say you brought games? Let's play something , anything"

"Yeah great idea ,well I got twister and we could play 20 questions or truth or dare" We all played twister for an hour, I really liked that games because you could touch a girl without being held for a pervert. We were all twisted up. I was hovering over Casey ,while she was trying to get out from under me. Emily had her leg in between Casey's and mine and Sam was underneath Em. Well Sam failed first ,which caused everyone of us to fall to the ground. I can't remember having this much fun in a long time.

We decided to play truth or dare after we finished packing the stuff away. We all sat on the ground in a circle. I spun the bottle and it landed on Emily.

"So Em truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Wimp.. so who was your first big crush and since when ?" She blushed and Casey sent me a glare.

"What ? It's just a normal question" I asked perplexed. Casey was about to say something when Emily spoke up.

"My first crush was Derek Venturi and since preschool. So it's my turn now " My mouth fell open , I should have thought about that. The bottle landed on Casey.

(I am not going to ask the same question over and over again so the person where the bottle lands on just says truth or dare. -.- )

"Truth ". Emily smirked and evil smirk before asking

"Did you ever sleep with Derek ?" This made me spit out my drink and Casey blush turn scarlet. Sam just seemed to be very interested in the question.

"i...uhh... you see..." Casey started but didn't go on.

"OMG Casey you really did I can't believe it " Emily said in a high pitched voice. Sam just gave me look saying "Right on man" and then high fived me. Quickly Casey spun the bottle and it landed on Sam.

"Dare"

"Hm dare I got it I dare you to strip down to your boxers and then go outside and dance to the song "The way I are "from timberland ".

Sam did as he was told and when he was outside we all were behind the window watching him. Random people came by and looked at him as if he were crazy. A little before the song ended an elderly woman walked up to him , hitting him with her handbag and calling him a pervert. He ran inside trying to avoid any more hitting's.

We all were laughing our heads of.

"Hey that wasn't funny at all I'll be all bruised up tomorrow" With Sam saying this it only made us laugh harder. He grabbed his clothes and put them on again. After we all calmed down again we played on. The bottle choose to fall on me.

"Dare"

"I dare you to pretend to be gay for the rest of the day "

"Come again ?" I couldn't believe what he asked from me. Emily just laughed and Casey giggled, while Sam smirked.

"Case I wouldn't be too happy ya know , gay guys don't kiss girls".She stopped and gave Sam a death glare, which caused me to laugh and Sam to back away from her. We went on with various questions and dares, like, when was your first time , kiss and with who , who is your favorite actor, or dares like stripping to your undergarments or calling people we didn't know saying we were an alien from mars, till Lizzy , Edwin and Marti came home an hour later.

"Smerek I drew a picture for you ". Marti ran up to me , shoving it into my hands

"Well Smarti thanks" I looked at the picture , in it were four people.

"Who is this Smarti ?" I tried to sound as gay as I could. I received funny looks from Ed and Lizz while the other three just chuckled.

"Well that is you holding hand with Casey and in the middle I am standing with your and Casey's son " My eyes went wide like everyone else's did.

"So..Son ?" I looked at Casey, she looked as lost as I did , 'cause we never told anyone that Casey was pregnant, so how did Marti know.

"Yeah our teacher taught us when you love somebody they someday get a child. ". I let out a relieved sigh, happy that she didn't know. Casey changed the subject .

"Well Mom and George are going to be here soon so we should get the dinner started. Em Sam will you stay for dinner?".

"Sure".

Lizz and Ed set the table ,while Marti was helping us all with the food. It was 5pm when our Parents got home and Dinner was already set. When we were all seated Sam asked me what I thought about our new hockey member and as you all know I had to act like I was gay.

"Aww he is such a cutie, he is sooo good lookiing ". Nora chocked on her food and my Dad looked at me wide eyed, while everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter.

"Derek is everything alright with you ? Did you bang your head on something or did you have a fight and Casey threw a frying pan at you again? " My dad asked in a concerned voice. Nora stood up and felt my forehead for fever.

"You have a slight fever maybe you should lie down for a bit till you feel better".

"Since we all are here I might as well confess that I am gay. I like to just go shopping and all these things, Sam do you think if I ask Jonny (He is the new guy in the hockey team) that he would go shopping with me? ". I asked.

"Well as far as I know he already has a boyfriend sorry man". Nora and Dad just grew more and more pale ,while Casey fell to the floor laughing hard. I went on playing.

"What ! That can't be ! My world is coming to an end " I buried my head in my hand , pretending to sob. I couldn't believe they actually believed us. Nora spoke up.

"Casey stop it! this isn't funny. Derek I am sure we will find a way how to ... uhm.. come clear with this so don't cry. George will talk to you after dinner and there are groups for gay people around here". Now I couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing. Nora and George looked from me to Casey then To the rest of the kids, till Sam finally decided to tell them the truth.

"Mr. Venturi Derek really isn't gay I just dared him to act as if for the rest of the day".He said ,trying not to laugh too hard. George and Nora both sighed in relief.

"Well son you really had us there for a moment and because you find it so amusing you will do the washing up , together with Casey". This made me stop laughing.

"But Dad I couldn't tell it would have been against the rules if I did."

"It's your own fault so better start or you will still be here tomorrow.". I growled but didn't say anything else. Sam and Emily left after dinner and the rest all went upstairs. Casey and I were left alone in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Aw man this really sucks " Casey stated.

"Hey what am I supposed to say, no sweet guy is here I am such a poor guy".

"Derek you can drop the act now nobody is here ". I decided against it and tease her a little longer.

"Who said I was acting ?" My tone was serious.

"If I didn't know you any better I would have believed you" She looked around the kitchen before coming closer to me, her body lightly pressing against me.

"But it really is a shame ,after all I think you have no interest in spending the night with someone like me now do you ?". She winked at me before turning around , going upstairs. I was just staring after her. I put away the remaining dishes and went upstairs to my room .I stripped to my boxers and fell onto my bed. It was 8 pm so I still had 4 hours before the day ended. I heard music from Casey's room.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like

It's better than yours,

Damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

I know you want it,

The thing that makes me,

What the guys go crazy for.

They lose their minds,

The way I wind,

I think its time

"_How can she listen to something like that ? I sure have to teach her a better taste in music" _

I decided to take a quick nap after this tiering day but not before setting my alarm clock , 5 minutes before midnight.

Sure enough I was woken by my alarm clock. I turned it off and tip toed to Casey's room. I opened the door and she was already in bed. I hovered over her , looking at her face. She looked peaceful when she was asleep. Glancing at her alarm clock I saw it just turned midnight. I bent down and kissed Casey full in the lips. After a few seconds she returned the kiss. When we pulled apart she smiled.

" I knew you would come eventually "

"Yeah but let me tell you this you really need to hear other music " She chuckled and moved over so I could lie beside her. I didn't hesitate a bit ,just climbed in ,after a minute she was asleep again. She never stopped to surprise me. I gave her a quick kiss and wrapped my arm around her waist . before falling asleep myself.

**YES Done I hope you all enjoy reading it and that it isn't too bad Hope **

**Again Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

SballLuvr5

DaniMarie92

fanficrulez

MewmewInuSailorHeart

**Review if you think it is worth it . ) **


	15. Early morning and Prom

Chapter 15 Early morning and Prom

**Here is the Final Chapter , but I already started writing a sequel more about it at the bottom :) Enjoy **

Derek POV

I felt something tickle my nose, so I slapped it away, only to find it at my nose again a second later. This time I buried my head in the pillow, when I heard some giggling. I slowly turned my head back again ,opening my eyes I saw Casey sitting there with a feather in her hand.

"How late is it ?" I asked in a slightly upset and tired tone.

"Stop being such a grumpy and stand up already . It's 5,30 am". She said as if it was normal to be awake at this time on a school day.

"Geez Case lie back down again and get some more sleep". I buried my face in the pillow again pulling the blanket up to my neck. I would have fallen asleep again but Casey just didn't like to give me a peaceful life.

"Derek how can you sleep on a day like this, come on it is prom today after all ! ". She pulled the blanket away , turned me around and sat on top of me.

"Come on Derek get up ! Not everyday is prom !".She was annoyed ,that was something I always liked about her because her eyes would twinkle with so much passion. I turned my face away from her closing my eyes again. Now she used her hand to turn my face to her.

"Derek please let's do something I ain't tired anymore". I opened my eyes, caught her hand and turned us over so now I was on top of her. Smiling my famous smirk I kissed her ,whispering.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand that you wanted to do something naughty eh? I would have been awake 20 minutes ago ". She looked at me wide eyed, clearly not expecting me to suggest that since or parents are home.

"Derek we .. can't do "That" right now." She emphasized the word that, it caused me to smirk a little more. Of course I wouldn't have sex with her while our Parents were home but I could play around with her right?. I bent down and nuzzled her neck , her earlobe ,her jaw and her neck again. She started to pull my face up so she could kiss me on the mouth but I backed away from her. She looked confused but I just smirked ,standing up and walking towards the door.

"Well Case what are you waiting for, Christmas ? ". He face turned from confused to angry before she jumped of the bed and chased after me. I ran down the stairs with her hot on my trail.

"Der-ek get back here right now I swear if I get you you'll pay for that " She screamed. We forgot that our Family was still at home and fast asleep. I ran into the kitchen with her just behind me. Right now I was on one side of the isle and she was on the other.

"Now now Case that is not a nice way to trait someone , hasn't your mother taught you any manners ,besides it is not my fault you thought about something else than chasing me down here ". I loved it when her face reddened ,and when she had that shy yet determined look in her face. Behind Casey was the fridge , she opened it and took two eggs from it. Before I had a chance to react she threw them at me and hit me right in the face.

"You did not just do that McDonald ".

"Hmm... seems like I did" Now she had a smirk on her face, so our Cat and mouse game went on. She ran into the living room but I was faster and tackled her from behind. She fell to the ground but first she knocked down this ugly vase we got from our aunt. It went to the floor with a loud crashing sound. I turned her around and positioned myself above of her. My face was above hers and the egg yolk dripped from my face onto hers.

"Eww Der-ek get off of me ..."She was cut off by my furious dad.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING ? IT IS 5,40 am AND YOU ARE FIGHTING ALREADY " We both jumped apart looking up at the stairs I saw the whole Family standing there rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Omg what happened to the Vase ?" Nora eyed Casey and me suspiciously. "What is that in your faces Derek and Casey ?"

"Casey started it. She threw eggs at me ... you know what ? You don't want to know what happened " I said hoping I didn't have to explain what led us to act like we did. Nora and my Dad looked about to explode.

"You are right we don't want to know ! You two just won't learn ! When will you start to like and not hate each other?" Nora asked in an annoyed tone. _"If only you knew Nora how much we like each other I think you would prefer us hating each other"_.

"Yeah well who would like a grade grubbing klutz anyway ?" I said, with Casey playing along.

"Right better a klutz than a womanizing idiotic arrogant wannabe Hockey player". Casey retorted.

"I give up with you two, go and get dressed and ready for school , we will think about your punishment " Dad said. Casey and I both skipped up the stairs, going straight for the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door behind us, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I sai.." Casey started but didn't finish ,for I already silenced her with a kiss. Between all the kisses, I too apologized. It was a good thing, getting up this early because we could now take a shower ,together. We stayed in their for about half an hour. We got out and as quickly as we could ,we went to our rooms, to be unnoticed by the other ones. We got ready for school and about 7,30 am we left.

At School, by Casey's and Emily's locker

I saw Sam and Emily kissing in front of us, I wish I could do that to Casey whenever I wanted ,unfortunately our Parents wouldn't like it one bit if they found out. I hit Sam on the back so he would stop his lip locking with Em and finally notice us. When he did and Em ,too, she turned bead red.

"Hey Sam, Em 'sup?"

"Nothing ..." Sam replied.

"Nothing ?" I asked.

"What about this evening are we all going to prom together ?" His question startled me ,because I didn't even think about that.

"Sure that would be a good idea how about you come by at 7pm?".

"Sounds good to me". Just then the bell ringed. I took of with Sam,to Chemistry, while Casey and Emily went to English.

"Yo Sam man you sure seem to be happy with Em" I stated already knowing the answer.

"Yeah ,she is just.. it's hard to describe , she makes my stomach twist.. but in a good way ". I looked at him not really understanding what he meant.

"D man it's just what you feel for Casey." He stated. I knew he was right, she really did turn me into a sap. I didn't want to get all sappy on him so I just shrugged it off.

"Are you Crazy what makes you think something like that ?". He looked at me ,knowing I was trying to play it of. Damn him, he knows me way too well.

"Do you really want me to answer that ?" I shrugged ,so he went on.

"You wanted it D man. First it's the way you beat the shit out of Kevin and Shane, then the way you look at her, like you are scared she'll just disappear. Even if you don't admit it Derek you fell for her ,you fell hard. You still don't know how to act right because you never really had this feelings for any other girl."

"Ok Stop you make me sound like a sap". I interrupted him before he even could consider going on.

"So you admit it ?"

"Yeah I do happy now ? " He just smirked and we went to class.

School was over at 13 pm so. We were all walking to the Car.

"Casey I can't wait to go to Prom tonight it is going to be so thrilling". Em exclaimed. Now Casey started being all excited.

"I can't wait to get there it will be all so magical".. While the girls were "dream-talking" about their so called magical night, Sam and I walked about 2 meters behind them having our own little conversation about Hockey.

"Out of all nights to have Hockey finals, they choose prom. I can't believe it Sam !" I was slightly upset.

"Yeah you say it man, I was considering staying home to watch it but you know Emily, You can't stay home to watch Hockey, record it " He said , trying to imitate Emily's voice. He shouldn't have talked so loud 'cause Emily turned around.

"I was right ! There is no need to watch one stupid hockey game. You can always tape it, besides Prom is a one time thing! And Sam " She paused saying in a evil sweet tone, before continuing in a very scaring one " You are really horrible at imitating my voice ". Casey stifled her laughter , I chuckled.

We drove home and Nora had already cooked lunch since we weren't going to be home for dinner. We all sat down at the table eating.

"So you two have to be excited ?" Nora asked.

"Casey is , but she is always excited about everything, as for me I wish that I didn't have to go there 'cause today are the Hockey finals" I casually answered.

"Hey that is so not true it needs quite a lot to get me excited you know !" Casey defended herself. I smirked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh now does it ? I wouldn't have known that you of all people would do something like that really Case " She starred at me before she caught on on what I was saying ,and blushed.

"Der-ek I didn't mean that kind of excited you idiot " . Her cheeks were flushed making her even more irresistible than she already was. Just than Marti decided to ask what excited meant.

"Smerek what does excited mean ?"

"You know Marti when a girl and a boy really like each other and when they start to enjoy themselves with each other and the girl starts to..." I was cut short from Nora, my Dad and Casey.

"Derek don't you dare finish that sentence she is only nine years old". My Dad said ,clearly disliking my behavior. I just smirked ,shrugging it off . I chocked on my food as Nora asked the next question.

"So who are your dates for today ?". _"Ok no good we didn't think about that ". _I could see Casey getting nervous , she always kept looking at me ,not knowing what to do.

"Oh ehh our dates ? " I asked. Nora and George both looked at me.

"Yeah your dates for this evening ,come to think of it , Derek when was your last date?" My dad asked. _"Great just great what am I going to do now ? It's not normal for me to not have a date in such a long time "._ Just then Casey's cell phone rung. She looked at it and said that it was a text message from Emily. It hit me then.

"Well Emily is my Date for today and Sam takes Casey to Prom". I really thought my lie would me Perfect if it wasn't for a little detail I forgot.

"Casey ? Sam is taking you to prom ? I don't think that it is such a good idea, think about it Casey he was your boyfriend not long ago and it didn't turn out too good after you two broke up, why don't you take Kevin honey ? You seem to be a lot happier with him. ". Nora just had to ruin everything with that statement. I could see Casey's face fall ,all I wanted to do was yell that she would never ever see Kevin again or else I would kill him for sure.

"Mom, I broke up with Kevin ,he just wasn't my type ok ? Sam and I are going as friends, could I be excused ?".

"Of course honey" Nora replied. Casey went upstairs and closed her door, more slammed it shut. I stood up as well and left the table without even asking for permission. I jogged up the stairs and entered Casey's room , locking the door behind me. She sat on her bed. She had this thinking face on ,which was never good. I went over to her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Case, babe, is everything alright ?".She looked at me fear written across her face.

"Derek I don't know what to do ". I didn't even know what she meant with that.

"Case what do you mean ?"

" I don't think I can take much more of this. I mean all this sneaking around , lying to my mom. That is not me I never lied, maybe it was a mistake after all.." At that statement something in me snapped and I don't know if it was because of fear or anger.

"So you want to tell me I was a mistake ?". I snapped at her. I wanted to leave but she took a hold of my wrist.

"No I don't think that our relationship is a mistake Derek. I think it is a mistake not telling our Parents". I looked her in the eyes , upon seeing that she was telling the truth I sat back down , wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.

"Don't scare me like that again. Babe you must know that if we tell our parents there is no turning back. I don't think I could take it if they took you away from me. I mean when we are in college and maybe live together for a few years they see that we aren't just kids acting on their hormones, but that we are responsible. "

"Wow since when did you became the smart one ?" Casey asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I always was but it would ruin my rep so don't tell anyone"., Casey laughed at that. She turned in my arms and kissed me. Even though it must have been our 1000 kiss I still couldn't get enough of her. Someone knocked at the door,trying to open it, so we had to pull apart.

"Who is there ?"

"Casey it is me Marti , I need to talk to you if that is ok". Casey looked up at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders and went to open the door. Marti looked up at me not the least bit surprised to find me in Casey's room.

"Smerek I need to talk to Casey alone so shooo go to your room and get yourself ready ". Marti pushed me out of the room and closed the door. Deciding that I wouldn't get in there again I went to make myself ready.

CASEY'S POV

Marti stood in front of the door and walked towards my bed.

"Hey Marti what's up ?"

"Casey I need you to answer a few of my questions, truthfully" I looked at her suspiciously but nodded anyway.

"First of all do you love Smerek ?" I could feel my face heating up as I stumbled for the words.

"Why would you ask something like that ?"

"Casey I just want to now if you love him, so do you ?" I looked her in the eye and saw that she was determined to know what my answer would be.

"Yes Marti I do ". Her face brightened up, a smile attached to her lips.

"Good. Casey please... don't go and break Smerek's heart, I know he really loves you, also I know he does many stupid things but promise me that even if he does something stupid , that you will hear him out first OK?" Marti kept on surprising me ,she was really smart for a nine year old.

"I promise Marti but why are you talking to me like this all of a sudden ?". Marti fidget with her hand , a sign that she was nervous.

"You see Casey you have to know that even if ´Nora and Dad find out about you two that I will always support you as well as Edwin and Lizzy will.". Marti saying this made my heart warm up. I bent down and hugged Marti.

"Thank you Marti that really means a lot top me". She returned the hug.

"No problem Casey but you have to get ready for tonight". With that said she released me and left.

6,50 pm Derek's POV

Here I am standing at the door waiting for Casey to come downstairs.

"Come on Casey we are going to be late, get you butt down here". When she didn't come I wanted to shout again but as I looked up the stairs, she was standing there in a totally hot dark red dress,that matched my red shirt .It was about knee length. It was hugging her body perfectly ,as if it was only made for her to wear, showing of her curves in all the right places. I just starred at her as she gracefully walked down the stairs. She brushed past me ,whispering.

"Like what you see Venturi?". I snapped out of my daze.

"It took you long enough". Was my lazy comeback. Just then Nora cried.

"OMG you two look so totally cute come over here and let me take a picture". She pushed us together,so that we were standing next to each other.

"Come on Derek I know you and Casey fight a lot but at least pretend to get along for a day, put your arm around her and smile". Nora instructed. I think she meant for me to put an arm around her shoulder or so but it just was naturally to put my arm around her waist so I did just that. I stood behind her my head upon her shoulder and both my arms around her waist, hugging her tight to my body. Our Parents were really naive , for they didn't even notice that I wasn't hugging or holding her like a brother would.

"You look so cute wait a second and cheese " . Nora made about 10 photos until the doorbell rang. I let go of Casey immediately. My Dad opened the door and greeted Em and Sam.

"Wow you guys look awesome , Sam watch Casey and Derek be nice to Emily ". Sam and Emily looked completely clueless. Casey took Sam's hand and I took Emily's pulling them out of the door as quickly as possible.

"Ok guys have fun". Was all we heard from inside. Casey and I sat in the Back of the Car , Sam and Emily in the front.

"So want to tell us what that was all about ?" Sam questioned.

"To make a long story short they asked us who our dates were and we couldn't have told them each other so we told them you two were our dates". I said all in one breath.

The rest of the drive to school was quiet. I nuzzled Casey's neck and whispered.

"You look beautiful tonight you know that right ? You are so lucky to go to prom with the hottest guy on earth" She giggled.

"Hottest guy ,aren't we a little full of ourselves? ". We heard someone on the front seats clearing their thoughts. Emily spoke up.

"To be honest it is so totally not normal to see you two all cuddled up instead of fighting., but anyway you two crazy lovebirds we are here.". We all laughed at that.,then leaving the car.

Once inside I was greeted by all hockey members and hot chicks that were checking me out. We all sat down on a bench. First Sam then Em , Casey and me. We did some small talk and waited for the Prom king and Queen to be selected.

"Hi it is me Jodie would you Dance with me ?" Jodie asked me. She was captain of the cheerleaders and a totally hot chick. I went out with her once and made out a bit with her. I looked at Casey and saw that she was jealous but she didn't say anything and shrugged her shoulders.

I couldn't react as fast as Jodie had pulled me onto the dance floor. We didn't exactly dance it was more like she was trying to push her whole body against mine, so I could feel every inch of hers. She started to kiss my neck. I was a little shocked and pushed her back slightly and looked in the direction of where Casey was. As soon as I caught her gaze she looked down but not before I saw a flicker of pain in her beautiful eyes. I had to set things right before she would think something wrong.

"And now we come to the Prom king!!" I heard some girl scream into the Mic. I looked up to the stage as she spoke on.

"Our Prom king is... Derek Venturi" All the students started to cheer and I had to get up to the stage. Once up there she went on.

"So and our Prom queen is ... Jodie Amsil" She went up and stood close beside me, a little too close.

"So now to the dance here is the music".

Jodie linked her arm into mine and tore me on the dance floor. Just then the song from Justin Timberlake Sexy back started to blast through the boosters. I sighed hoping to get it over with as soon as possible.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act!_

_I think it's special what's behind your back._

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!_

_(Take em' to the bridge!)_

_Dirty babe..._

_You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave _

_I'll let you whip if I misbehave!_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_(Take em' to the chorus!)_

_Come here girl!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Come to the back_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_VIP! Songtexte_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

_Drinks on me_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

She started to grind her hips against mine in a very affectionate way. I didn't really dance ,too busy looking for Casey.

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them motherers dont' know how to act! _

_Girl let me make up for the things you lack_

_'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it fast! _

_(Take em' to the bridge!)_

_Dirty babe..._

_You see these shackles? Baby i'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip if I misbehave!_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus!_

_Come here girl!_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!) _

_Come to the back_

_(Go 'head be gone with it!)_

VIP! Sexyback

I spotted Emily and Sam standing in the crowd ,asking them with my eyes where Casey was. They understood what I meant and pointed to the hall. Jodie started to kiss her way up my neck again, so this was the perfect time for me to leave her, I pushed her to the side and walked towards the school halls. Not caring about her protests.

The walked through the halls till I came to the ladies bathroom. I heard a faint crying noise . I opened the door happy to see that no one else was in there. I heard a toilet flush before Casey went to the mirror trying to fix her make up desperately.

"Case why are you crying ?" She jumped as I spoke, clearly not expecting anyone. She didn't meet my eye, just looked down. I didn't like it when she wouldn't look at me. I took her chin into my hand an lifted it up slowly.

"Case..."

"Derek it's nothing ok you shouldn't even be in here so leave I'll be there in a second". She started pushing me out the door but I stayed in my place, sneaking my arms around her , hugging her tight to my body.

"It's not nothing, let me take a wild guess you are jealous because of Jodie ?" I somehow knew that was the reason. She tried to push me away, which only caused me to tighten my grip.

"Derek let me go you wouldn't want Jodie to see you now would you ? I mean what would she think of you ?" I cringed at her words 'cause it wasn't just jealousy but also hurt and betrayal leaking through her usual beautiful voice.

"Case I didn't do anything I swear what did you even see ?" It came out harsher than it was supposed to.

"I am so sorry that I only saw her clinging to your body kissing you." Now she was angry and managed to pull away from me. I tried to grab her wrist put she slapped my hand aside.

" Don't touch me, since you won't leave I'll have to. ". She tried to push me aside, to get out of the bathroom.

"Oh no you won't Case, you will listen to me, I didn't do anything wrong so stop being so god damn bitchy". I saw her body tense.

"Bitchy well I am sorry I should have known that I was just someone you decided to have a little fun with and then drop again, Thanks for reminding me.". She yelled. Now I was getting really angry, how could she think something like that.

"What the hell are you talking about Casey ? I didn't use you and you know it !What is your issue".

"What my issue is, maybe it is that we hide our relationship have you ever thought about that ? Maybe it is the fact that you felt Jodie up , you could at least have had the decency to do it when I was gone . Or maybe it is just the fact that we came here and instead of asking me to dance ,you took Jodie. You can decide which issue you want to have ". By the end of her little speech , tears were making their way down her cheeks again.

"You wanted to dance? Why didn't you tell me so I would have danced with you ". My voice was growing a little softer.

"I didn't know that I needed to ask if you wanted to dance ,heck it doesn't even matter I'll phone mom up and ask her to pick me up." Her hand was already on the doorknob when I grabbed her hand, pulling her behind me towards the ball room again.

"Derek what are you doing ?" she yelled , desperately trying to free her arm. I was determined to get her to believe me so being my usual cocky self without thinking I went up to the stage, grabbed the Mic with my free hand and spoke into it.

"Hey guys and girls, I am here to tell you something". They all looked at me curious as to what I had to announce.

"Anyway tonight I did something very stupid, I danced with Jodie, knowing that my current girlfriend wouldn't appreciate it. Now she won't listen to me , I want to apologize for being a total jerk" They looked confused , after all me having a girlfriend is like a miracle. Some wanted to know who my girlfriend was.

"She is standing right behind me " I pulled Casey to the front. Everything fell silent, gasps were heard. Just as I was about to leave the stage we heard cheers, the girl who pronounced me Prom king Took the Mic again.

"That are some new so Sean give me my 50 bucks I told You they would come together!. " She said.

The music started blasting again.

_BLESSED (Christina Aguilera) _

_When I think how life used to be _

_Always walking in the shadows _

_Then I look at what you've given me _

_I feel like dancing on my tiptoes _

_I must say, every day I wake _

_And realize you're by my side _

_I know I'm truly blessed _

_For everything you give me _

_Blessed _

_For all the tenderness you show _

_I'll do my best _

_With every breath that's in me _

_Blessed _

_To make sure you never go_

Casey put her arms around my neck end we swayed to the music.

"So Casey do you accept my apology? " She smiled , looked at me and pressed her lips to mine. When we pulled apart she said .

"Does that answer you question ?". Sure this Prom night was magical for me and there were many to follow

The End

Finished !! I especially thank

sballLuvr5 Thanks for reviewing " I hope I didn't take to long :)

DaniMarie92 Best thanks to you ,too .

MewmewInuSailorHeart Thanks I Really hope you didn't have to wait too long

fanficrulez Thank you for the comment !

**If you want to read more of me I am writing a sequel to this one. It plays during College time and when Casey is 3 months pregnant. Nora and George find out and Chaos is bound to happen!. Thanks a lot again to all who read this and please Tell me what you liked and did not like :)**


	16. Authors note

Authors Note

I posted the first part of the sequel , just wanted to let you know. It called " Everything is perfect or is it ?"


End file.
